Knockin' On Death's Door
by Aizen's Bitch Curl
Summary: YAOI Ulquiorra, ignored by the world, is of sudden interest to the most popular person in school, Aizen Sosuke. After a near-death experience, Grimmjow becomes his care-taker and he doesn't like Aizen at all. Let's all watch this car crash...and burnVOTE!
1. Nobody Becomes Somebody

"Talking" Ulquiorra talking

_Talking._ Someone else talking.

_"Talking"_ Ulquiorra talking while in a dream-like state.

Talking. Someone else talking while Ulquiorra is in a dream-like state.

Pairings(UKE/SEME): UlquiAi, UlquiGrimm (Did you guys know this couple is also known as Sprite?) GinAi, UlquiOC, and UlquiGin and a lot of other pairings. Depending on who get's the favored the most on my poll, that is who Ulqui-chan will be with.

The Choices are:

**Aizen**

**Grimmjow**

**Ulquiorra**

**Gin**

**Aizen**: If Aizen is picked, Ulquiorra will be with Aizen, but Grimmjow dies.

**Grimmjow**: Is Grimmjow is picked, Ulquiorra will be with Grimmjow and have a cute little Ulqui baby. Aizen and Gin dies.

**Ulquiorra**: If Ulquiorra is chosen. Ulquiorra will die. Let's all hope for a happy ending, eh? Oh right...

**Gin**: If Gin, by some odd chance, is picked, Ulqui becomes his sex slave and the story will be continued into a sequel. Let's hope this doesn't happen people!

So anyway this goes it will have a dark 's the whole point of the "crash and burn" mentioned in the summary. :)

**Rating**: **T** at first, this slowly turns into an** M**...soo it'll be **M** for strong language, later refrences and later lemons and character death (maybe).

**WARNINGS: (Some are a maybe, i'll put an _m beside it) _Rape (_m_), Yaoi (BoyXBoy), Torture, Bonds (_m_), Kidnap (_m), _Suicide attempts, near death experience, character death (_m_) and LEMONS. That is a defiant!**

**Please enjoy the story!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Nobody becomes Somebody

I am a nobody. I don't deserve to be even called that. Why? Well, if I am a nobody, then into effect goes the saying "Nobody's perfect". So if I am a nobody and nobody's perfect. Then wouldn't that mean I am perfect? I am not even a nobody. How sad. Very sad indeed. So sad it all most makes me want to kill myself. But I won't. I'm too scared to knock on Death's door. I just look at the black door, mustering up courage to knock. Sometimes I knock and sometimes I run away. On the days I stand at his door, I run away. I just implode into a world of rain and hurt. On the days I knock, I knock and he never answers the door. Probably answered the back door for someone else. And on those rare days when I knock and he answers, he never lets me in. He just stares at me and tells me to go home.

Sometimes I wish, he would just invite me in, we could sit and chat. Maybe if I knock too many times he'll get angry at me and throw me in his basement, where I'll lay hostage until I give up. I stalk Death. He just sees me as someone who's "not ready". But watch, that sneaky son of a bitch will come and snatch me up when I'm not looking.

I walk into school. I am always early to homeroom, like 30 minutes until homeroom actually starts early. I walk in, invisible to the teacher, who's sitting comfortably in the corner reading a book with 1 1/2 inch thick spine. His name is Mr. Ukitake. He's the nicest person in the world. Even the bullies of the school respect him.

He talks to me occasionally. He's pretty much the only person who talks to me. It's always usually me until it hits around 8:03 when homeroom actually starts. Then the two twin bulldikes walk in. Loly and Menoly. They both sit on the far corner of the room and start to kiss up but stop out of respect for the teacher. Whores.

Szayel walks in, and sits in the very front of the room and takes out a book and starts to read. Nnoitra and his little boy-candy, Tesla walks in and sits next to each other. Yammy comes in next and sits next to me. We don't talk because he doesn't even look at me. I sigh, inaudible to world. It's like God pointed his universal remote at me and pressed _mute_.

If I talk, words don't come out. If words come out, no one hears them. What a sad life. Death, why won't your door and let me in? We can play video games together. We can sit and watch the _Final Destination_ series. I heard it's your favorite.

Aizen comes in, escorted by his fangirls. Only one of them is in this class. That's Momo Hinamori. She dogs his steps..literally. I mean I would to, but again, I am invisible. So the bell rings, and I'm off to class. I have Creative Writing with Mr. Kurosaki. He's a rather...hyper man. His son is in the same class as me. Ichigo Kurosaki. The father tends to beat up his son whenever he has time. It's entertaining.

I sit in the back of the class, as always. In the back, in the corner, by the window. I've already aced this class (and all my others). Why listen to him drone on about letting your inner self out on a sheet of paper? Sorry, my inner self is on his way to Death's house. He's trying get him to answer the door. Damn you, Death.

We're doing partners today, which is bad. _Szayel, you're with Ilforte_. Ilforte groans loudly. Kurosaki continues.

Nnoitra and Tesla. Momo and Rangiku. Tosen and Gin. Di Roy and Shaw Long. Loly and Menoly. He's called everyone's name except mine and_ Aizen Sosuke. You're with Ulquiorra. Now today class..._ No one's listening. Everyone's looking at me. I ignore them. My cheeks turn beet red. All I am doing is working on a stupid paper with the guy. For some reason, their hatred burns into my face.

The world is aware of my exsistence. Being noticed was not all that it seems. I hate it. I liked it better when I was just a puff of invisible smoke. Air vapor. Now I have solidified. Everyone notices me, assess me, and determine I am not someone they like.

_Now class, we'll write a poem about_ _friendship_ Fuck. Why? Why? Everyone gets up to move toward their partners except me. Tosen sits right next me and refuses to move also. Gin comes up to me, and expects me to move. _Just sit on the other side of me._ Tosen murmurs impatiently. I take out a sheet of paper and start to write my name, date and hour. In big words, I put "FRIENDSHIP". Then I move to the next line.

Friendship? How can he expect anybody who doesn't have one single friend to write about friendship? I snicker. Maybe this is why Kurosaki made this a partner assignment. Just for me. I kind of feel special.

I see Momo get up and wander towards the empty seat next to Aizen. She looks at me disgusted, and then whispers something (about me) into his ear. Aizen humps his shoulders. Momo looks happy and sits next to him. Aizen shifts forward, then stands up. _Momo, get back to your partner._ he says._ You arn't my partner._ He looks at me, _Ulquiorra is._ I can see his features more brightly now. He is the most beautiful man I have ever seen.

When he smiles, I swear I can see the sun more brightly, and hear the chirping of birds awaking from a long nap. I look back down at my paper, embarrassed at my thoughts. He's a boy.

_Ulquiorra._ My name on his lips sounds like music. _Will you please come sit by me?_ Momo stands up shocked. She goes to say something nasty, but Aizen raises his hand to silence her. I stand up, feeling awkward and walks towards him. Aizen looks at Momo calmly, and says _Move._ Momo looks horrified then storms to Rangiku in a fluster of tears.

I sit in the seat that was previously Momo's. It get's silent. Aizen looks me, obviously more interested in me than the paper. _Hello_. he says. "Hi..." Oh my god, is that my voice? It's so monotone and lifeless. "We should get started on the.." before I finish he pulls out two sheets of paper, typed and stapled, with my name and his on there. How he did it in 10 minutes is beyond me.

_Kurosaki told me the day before today. Now anyway, let's get back to you and me._ You and me? I feel eyes on the back of my head. _Just ignore them, Ulquiorra._ I love the way he says my name. Makes me feel special. "O-Okay." My head is going to explode if I keep looking at him, so I look away. _Ulquiorra, do you have any music you listen to? _I gulp. "Um, I l-listen to a lot of stuff. What do you listen to?" Aizen smiles. _You tell me first. _Damn. "I l-listen to...Coldplay. I listen to MSI. I listen to Skillet, Breaking Benjamin, a-and.." I hear someone say _Who is that? _and _Is he a transfer student? He looks foreign._ Also a _His eyes are so big and beautiful. His skin's so pale, like the moon. Is he rich?_

Aizen looks back. I can't see the emotion on his face. Everyone shuts up. He then turns back to me with that dreamy expression on his face. _I wish I had skin like yours. _I look at him in awe. I'm so used to talking in my head, but for some reason my thoughts spill out. "Are you an idiot? You have beautiful, glowing skin. Why would you want colorless skin like mine?" Aizen widened his eyes and shifted back a little, smiling. _I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Forgive me. _He said laughing.

"N-No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called you an idiot." Aizen smiled again. I narrowed my eyes. So bright. _Well, you're skin is beautiful. It's looks like you have a moontan. _Moon tan? As in tanning in the moon? _It's...exotic. I like it. Your skin illuminates. Mine only glows. _Glowing and illuminating is the same thing, isn't it?

_Are you from Japan?_ I nod my head. "No, spent 9 years in Alaska. Then moved to Spain for 7 years. Then came here. I've been here for 3 years." _You grew up in the Land of The Midnight Sun?_ No, I grew up in ALASKA. _No wonder your skin is that color. I must simply try that. _"You simply musn't. You have a warm face. So your skin has a warm glow. You'll look sick." Aizen chuckled. _You have a cold, stoic face. So you have cold, pale skin. We're the sun and moon, you and I. _"But the sun and the moon arn't suppose to be close together. Where's the Earth?" Again my thoughts spill out my mouth like a faucet. Aizen looked up. _Friendship is our Earth. You can revolve around it, giving it a beautiful illumination. And I'll warm it up. _My eyes widen, my lips purse.

Aizen chuckles again. _You're face is adorable. I love how only your eyes show emotion and nothing else._ I lower my eyes to the floor and mumble something. I decide to stop talking, because this is all too real. I'll wake up any moment. Aizen will be surrounded by his stalkers, talking to his two only friends, Gin and Tousen. I will be in my corner, by the window, staring out the window.

I will look around and occasionally observe everyone and what they're doing. I'll still be the in the world's shadow. And Death still won't let me in. When I go home, I'll try knocking on his door tonight. Bang on his windows, even. Maybe throw a rock or two.

But then I come out of my dream of a dream to realization. I am sitting next to Aizen Sosuke, the most popular person in school (even among the teachers). He seems to like me. Everyone seems to know my name now. Life sucks.

_Do you have a phone?_ Yes, I have a phone, but "No one calls me, so I keep it at home, in my drawer. It's battery is -100%." Aizen seems to ignore that. _What's your number? _I give him the digits instantaneously. I feel desperate. One half of me likes the attention he's giving me, the other's being all cynical. Why is he, Aizen Sosuke, talking to me, Ulquiorra Schiffer?

It doesn't make sense. I like things in order. Wake up, eat, go to school, observe school, ace school, go home, eat, sleep, eat, try knocking on Death's door, cry, sleep, eat, and repeat. This is way out of order, and I feel anxiety creeping up on me with a scary mask on.

_Great, I'll call you tonight, okay? _I nod and the bell rings. The day changes completely for me. Aizen's fangirls swarms me, asking questions.

_What did he say?_

_How did you respond?_

_He asked for your number?_

_What's your name?_

_Where are you from?_

_Where do you live?_

_Do you have a facebook/twittter?_

What the hell is a "Facebook"? I close my eyes, and storm out of the crowd to my next class. Aizen's not here. Thank god. I can't take anymore of that. Hopefully the next class will go like it always does. I sit in my usual seat.

And here comes Gin, Tosen, Rangiku and Momo. Momo make sures she sits right next to me. Gin sits in front of me. Rangiku sits in front of Momo. Tosen sits in front Gin. I turn this into a math question. _Now draw a picture illustrating who is sitting where._

I chuckle to myself. Momo turns to me. _And just what are you giggling about?_ I stop and look at her. _Can't answer? So you think you're too good to talk to anyone else, but you_ _talk to Aizen as if you've known him for years!_ I keep looking at her, watching her making wild accusations about me with a bewildered expression on my face. When she's finished, I ask her quietly, "What are you talking about?"

That sends her off the edge. She jumps out of her seat. _You know exactly what I'm talking about! You're trying to steal Aizen away from everyone! _I furrow my brows. "What? We were just partnered up for an assignment. I doubt we will ever conversate again, so can you please stop yelling at me?" Momo is shaking, furious that she can't come up with something else. _Just stay away from Aizen, okay? _She says, deadly. "Okay, just stop talking to me. I don't like this anymore than you do. How you put up with it, I don't know." Gin turned around smiling. Kind of creepy. _We make it through the day._ he says. I feel something cool and numb wash over me as the words slips into my ears. I feel high, then suddenly I come back down, everything's normal. Gin's looks at me through cool blue eyes. Did he do this to me? Wh-What...? I hear Momo blow a fuse.

_So you don't like Aizen now? What's wrong with you! Everybody would kill just to be in your spot just for a second! _ I raise a brow. Anger boiling inside of me, bubbles over.

"Hinamori, I have passed through this world as a mere shadow. No one knows me. No one sees me. Everything I say is unheard. I doubt you knew of me before my pairing up with Aizen. To say everybody would kill to be me for a second is like saying everybody would stop breathing if Abercrombie and Hollister told them that air is unpopular. So please, shut up or move away. Just pretend I'm not here, like you were months ago. I have accustomed to my life as a shadow and I don't feel like being exposed to the light. In other words, leave me alone. You're insulting my nonexistence."

Gin brakes out into a fit of laughter. The teacher immediately tells him to shut up or he will have detention. He covers his mouth. _S-Someone finally told you off Momo._ he giggles. "Finally? You mean you have been dealing with this insufferable girl without saying a word?" _Yes_. Tosen says suddenly. Momo sits there shocked. Her friends betray her where she stands. Well from what I've heard and how I've heard it, they weren't her friends to begin with.

Tears stream down her face. She's hurt. When class ends, I stop her. "I'm sorry for the way I behaved. It was rude of me. It's just, I'm not use to this existence stuff. So I have no training on how to act around humans-" I stop. Did I just say humans? Was I so detached from the world that I classified myself as some alien life form?

Momo notices my silence, her face remains stoic. _Whatever._ she says and walks off. _You said treat you as if you're not here, so I will._ she says nonchalantly. _And I'll make sure Aizen does, too._ she added deviously.

I shouldn't care. I know I shouldn't. So why do I want Aizen's attention even more? Because she said that, my life was about to be destroyed and reconstructed. Then taken away. Death's a bitch, I know. If I knew Death was a girl, then I would of never knocked on her door. I wonder why I didn't notice when she opened it sometimes.

Life and Death's a bitch. Life nags you all the time with all these demands. So you run to Death and she slams the fucking door in your face. Bitches.

I sigh.


	2. Text Fest and a Picture

**I have one alert and 2 reviews so far. To Ninja-san, I am sorry that little mishap happened. Please forgive me. Those who later on read this, I am not apologizing to you because the error is already fixed. To those who want to know. The error was that I had reposted Chapter 1 as a Chapter 2. LOL, sorry.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Textfest and a Picture

I walk on to my next class. Uneventful. So uneventful, that it makes it seem as if the last few class periods have all been a dream. I just happen to wake up after sleepwalking from class to class. But of course that dreams seems to seep into reality as I wonder into lunch.

Aizen calls my name. I don't even look at him as I go and sit by myself. He looks confused and hurt. It pains me to see such a beautiful face contorted to sorrow. But I must realize (and he must too) that I was never made to be in contact with humans. The universe is being unbalanced by the fact that I am communicating with its life forms.

I don't eat lunch. I never eat lunch. Just don't feel like eating. Even though I'm a pig at home. Maybe it's just don't want to eat because I'll be forced to be face-to-face with Aizen. I feel like throwing up now. I lay my head down, and try to slip into unconsciousness. Then I feel someone poke me hard on my back. I lift up, and I see Aizen. I jump up surprised. "Wh-What do you want from me?" I ask.

Aizen looks hurt. _I just wanted to talk to you is all. Why are you acting this way? _Why am I acting this way? "Why are _you_ acting this way? You've never looked at me once. Why are suddenly talking to me now?" Aizen sat down. I look at his friends and fangirls. They're all looking over here. I sit down and cover my face. _Ulquiorra, can we meet in private?_ "No." I sneer. Aizen looks shocked.

He smiles. _I won't leave you alone until you do. My house, this four-day weekend?_ Sounds like more of a command than a question. I can tell he doesn't take rejection well. But I can't let him know I'm easy.

"I'm doing things this weekend." I lie so badly Aizen laughs. _And what exactly are _you_ doing this weekend?_ I look around. "I may be a speck among the specks of the universe, but I have things to do also. I have a video game to finish this weekend." Aizen raises a brow. _What video game? What's its name? What console? _"Gears of War 3 on XBOX 360." I say nonchalantly.

I will admit, I am not poor. I am on the verge of being rich. My house is big. I get whatever I want when I ask. That's if my parents are home to ask. They just leave a wad of cash on the table every month and tell me to be "responsible". I am responsible with it. I buy food, cleaning supplies, and extra eating utensils here and there. Buy clothes and accessories. Hygiene stuff, got it. So what am I suppose to do with the change of 10,000,000 yen left? **_(($100,000)) _**I just spend it on video games. I have every console that ever came out. Well not every. I have XBOX, XBOX 360, (w/ kinect I don't use) PS, PS2, PS3, PSP, and almost every Gameboy console out there. (Did I mention a Wii?)

Playing video games makes me feel important. I'm the main character everyone leans on. Fighting enemies that 100,000x bigger than me. I can feel those little virtual people's terror scream through my T.V. I have to help them. And in the end, I end up as one of their best friends, or someone they "don't know how to thank", so they give some type of powerful weapon. I don't know how they obtained such an object since they tend to be so poor.

It's always, "I was walking and this fell out of the sky. You saved my life, so you can have it. It's the best I can give." Bitch, I need 500,783 yen to buy a weapon and you give me a fucking useless object. My characters takes it and says "Thanks." Turns out, I needed that fucking object. It really helps me against a boss. Or reach a previous unreachable place.

I turn to Aizen. I can just imagine I am that hero. He needs my help, thinking _He's the only one who can, even though there are hundreds of other people who can help and arn't doing anything right now. I'll choose him because he's doing something very, very important._ I sigh as the words "DO YOU EXCEPT THIS QUEST?" pop into my head, big and bold. I silently click "YES".

"Alright, I'll come. But know this..." I try and find something to say. Aww fuck it, "I don't like you." Aizen smiles. _Of, course you don't. I'll come pick you up Thursday at 7 a.m._ He gets up and walks off. That's it. I realize I'm hungry now and the bell realizes it needs to ring. Whatever, I'll stop at McDonalds on the way home.

I walk out the door and realize that I never gave Aizen my address. Should I go give it to him? Why am I acting this way? When he's in front of me, I don't want to be with him. I just hate him. When he's not in front of me, I am totally infactuated with him! I say "nah". It'll probably be a giant prank on me anyway.

My head's swirling and the day passes by in a blur. Next thing I know, I'm on the school bus. I'm the last one to get off. Why am I just noticing that Aizen and his friends are on this bus also? Why is he everywhere I go?

I am in my usual seat, in the back on right, next to the window. I put in my earphones and turn it up to the max. It hurts like hell to play any rock songs. So I just switch to any songs with base in it. I chose you! SAIL by AWOLNATION!

The bus is off and I see Aizen looking at me in the corner of my eye. I keep my eyes on the up and coming freeway.

_This is how I show my love._

I sigh as he gets up. Don't come over here, Aizen.

_I played it in my mine because,_

I sits in the seat right in front of mine, and peers down at me.

_Blame it on my A.D.D., baby_

He says something. I'm not looking at him.

_This is how an angel cries._

He's still talking, getting closer.

_Blame it on my own surprise._

He props his hands on his cheeks and nods his head in a "No, no, no" fashion.

_Blame it on my A.D.D., baby_

He places his hand on my cold chest. Feelings explode. Cold. Hot. Warm. It's freezing. It's sweltering. I jump up.

_Sail._

He laughs, then gets up and sits next to me. I take the earbud jack out of my phone, stopping the song. There's a loud ringing in my ear. _That's your phone? I thought it was -100%?_ Okay, so I was lying about the phone. I didn't feel like buying a fucking mp3 player, so I just got a PalmPixi. It may be little, but this phone is fucking awesome. Touchscreen? With a keyboard? What? Oh, yes. "Okay, so?" I say. Aizen smiles. Why does he smile so much?

_What's the number to it?_ "You already have it." _Oh? Okay then._ He gets up, and goes over by a crying Momo, completely ignoring her. He takes out his phone, proabably an iphone 4 or something. He types something. I put the jack back in the phone, and continue the song, changing it to something else. I turn the headphones down a little. Last Night by Good Charlotte.

This song is awesome, I bob my head slowly to it. Then the song is interrupted loudly by

_It's the same when you hurt! It's the same when you cry! It's the same when you live! It's the same when you die! And here at end. At the end of the hurt. All the pain aint the sa-_

Lost Paradise by Hollywood Undead? I realize I set that as my text ringtone. Don't know why. I look at the text and see a set of numbers and a

_Hey, its me. P3rF3cT!0u_

I don't know what the hell that word is after the text.

_Who is this, and what is...that word after the message?_ I am now having what is called a "text fest".

_It's Aizen. And that word is "Perfection". P3rF3cT!0u_

_Why do you take the time to put that word at the end of each message? And...typical that it would be "perfection"._

_I don't, it's my signature. And I am perfect. So why can't I flaunt it? P3rF3cT!0u_

_What's a signature? And your head is huge._

_It's a little saying you put after your text, to let people know it's you. And my head is not big. P3rF3cT!0u_

_Why would you put a signature if you're already in their contacts?_

_For fun. P3rF3cT!0u_

_How do I put a signature?_

_Just go to your text settings, and go to signature. Then put in what you want and save. P3rFecT!0u_

I do that, then think of a word. It has to be in my favorite language, Spanish. Soo..._Cuarta_. I look at it. Ugh, it's looks ugly. Let's decorate it. _x4Cuarta4x_. There! Now it's just as obnoxious as Aizen's. Okay...save. I go to text Aizen, and I as I'm texting, I see my signature. I feel special. Aizen texts me.

_Why are you smiling? P3rF3cT!0u_

_Don't worry about it... x4Cuarta4x_

_I think I know why... :) P3rF3cT!0u _This text, makes me smile again.

_Keep smiling! It's cute...:) P3rF3cT!0u _I put my head down, smiling again. I try not to smile. But I can't help it. I lift back up again, smiling.

_Thanks for the picture. P3rF3cT!0u_

_What? What picture? x4Cuarta4x_

_I took a picture of you smiling, looking out the window. It's cute. I'm going to put it as my Screensaver. P3rF3cT!0u_

My heart jumps into my throat. I look at him and he's smiling at me. "Delete it. _Now_." I mouth. Aizen shakes his head slowly, no. He turns his phone toward me, and I see myself, laying on the window, looking out the window..._smiling_. 


	3. Weekend Gone Awry

**Okay, okay. This chapter is a little crazy. Yup, sudden. ENTER GRIMMJOW! Also, I kind of rewrote and put some things you should read from the beginning again.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Weekend Gone Awry

The four-day weekend started today. I woke up, poured me a giant bowl of Reese's Puffs, and went to go watch something on Cable. I turned it to Cutting Edge on Demand, and went to the games. I'll watch the Anime later. I see something that says StreetFighter X Tekken. Before I press play, I know I must have the game. Poison is coming back. Awesomness! That's my word. Don't steal it. As I'm watching the promo my phone vibrates consantly then fades in Paradise Lost by Hollywood Undead. Huh?

Weird. Not normal. Text? Me? I look at it after putting down my bowl.

_What's your address? P3rF3cT!0u _Aizen? Yesterday was so impossible I had forgotten about him. I didn't even add him to my contacts. I do so quickly, then reply.

_Why? What for? x4Cuarta4x_

_I'm coming to pick you up. You're spending the weekend over my house. P3rF3cT!0u_

_No, you arn't. Don't come over here. x4Cuarta4x_

_Yes, I am. You better be ready by 3. P3rF3cT!0u_

_Who the fuck made you my ruler? If I say no, it's final. x4Cuarta4x_

_No one. If I say yes, it's final. Be ready. P3rF3cT!0u_

_Aizen, this is harrassment. Do you treat all your friends like this? x4Cuarta4x_

_No, only you. P3rF3cT!0u_

_Why? Do you think that I am a defenseless person? I don't think so. I am not for controlling people. You take your ego elsewhere. Besides, you don't even have my address. Goodbye. x4Cuarta4x_

_I was just kidding, Ulquiorra! Don't be angry! I'm just coming over for a quick visit. I promise. You don't even live that far from my house! I've never noticed, until I followed you home yesterday. I'll be over in 10 minutes! :) P3rF3cT!0u_

I sit the phone down. He followed me home? I really want to make this work, but Aizen is changing from a nice person to egomaniac. I was right, his head was huge. I don't like this anymore. I notice my breathe quicken. My mother, when I was little, always told me that I had an anxiety disorder. I didn't believe her, of course. I never got anxiety because no one ever made me anxious. The sudden shortness of breath has happened time and time before. But it usually subsided. Today it's lasting long than usual.

Now here I am, looking through the medicine cabinet, spilling countless bottles onto the floor. Mother had never given up that I had an anxiety disorder. She had many types of medicine prescribed to me. All remained untouched.

I found that I could breathe less and less air.

Maybe I didn't have an anxiety disorder. Maybe I had asthma? An asthma pump fell to the floor. So I _did_ have asthma. That bitch didn't even tell me. Maybe she did tell me, and I wasn't listening. I shook the pump and sprayed the medicine into my mouth. No, my throat has already closed.

Damn it, Death! Hmm...you have nice furniture. Maybe I should step in, I already have one foot in the door. I hear the door bell ring. Help! I run to the door, gasping for unreachable air. I open the door to find Aizen's face smiling at me. Death grabs my shoulder, her touch is so cold. She's trying to drag me in. No! No! Not when he's right in front of me!

His face contorts into worry. _Ulquiorra? Are you alright!_ I grab my throat, clawing it, trying to breath. My lungs are burning. The world's spinning. Death's dragging me down into her basement. She's tired of me knocking. Life is tired of me always to running to Death when things get rough with her. I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Life!

"Please...Life, take me back!" I whisper hoarsly, holding on to Life as hard as I can. Aizen looks down on me, a cell phone to one ear. He's calling for help. _Ulquiorra stay with me!_ He's holding me tightly. I'm gripping his shirt as hard as I can as the cold darkness clouds in from the side. _Where's your parents! Why are you here alone! _he cries out. I slowly close my eyes. I don't want to see the darkness take over.

Aizen jolts my eyes open. _No! Ulquiorra, no!_ Tears slid down my eyes as my body goes numb.

Before everything goes blank, I see a man with blue hair apear behind Aizen with a curious face. He doesn't look the least bit worried. Then my vision seems to fly upward and the bright light rushes in.

_I awoke in front a large house made of burgany bricks. It was surrounded in a swirl of clouds and mist. I knew instantly who's house this was. Death's house. I ran eagerly towards the steps. _Wait!_ someone shouted. I turned around and saw a woman with a soft face. "Hm? Who are you?" She was dressed in all white robes, with silky black hair knitted into a braid in the front._

I am Life, Ulquiorra._ she said serenely. I turned back towards the door ready to knock. "Why are you here? Arn't you tired of me running away from you?" I said defiantly. Life frowned. _No, no, Ulquiorra. You can't go to her. Not yet. _she said. "You don't need me anymore." I said sadly._

_Why did she still love me? I have tried to leave her countless times, and when Death throws me away, she always takes me back. Why? Her hugs are so warm. It doesn't work out because Reality (her brother) likes to take his anger out on me. Reality makes me run to Death. I'm so scared of Reality that I can't deal with Life's demands. Reality makes it harder to Live._

_"Where is he?" I asked. Where is Reality? The man that's making it so hard to be with Life. The man that evades you for the first decade with Life. The man that makes everything come crashing down on you like hail and rocks. The man that makes you hate Life. The man that makes Life look like an old hag with long claws. The man that makes you look at that facade he created of Life and say "This is Life." and after you've hit rock bottom, he makes you say "This is Reality."_

_I want to know. "Where is he?" I want to give Reality a piece of my mind. Before Death takes me in her cold embrace, I want let him know I how I feel. And maybe kick him in the nuts. _You know he can't come here. This is not his domain. _she says sternly._

_Oh yeah, I forgot. Dreams keep Reality away. Dreams is Reality's mother. Dreams give people the ability to be whatever and whoever that want to be, whenever and whereever and do whatever. Reality hates that! Reality makes you focus on hard work, and the fact that it's impossible to own a unicorn, with a mansion, and have five girls all upon you. Reality is a scientist. But Dreams drives Reality away with her vast imagination. Reality only relies on his army of humans with variations of weapons. He tried to fight, but always looses. How can a you use a tank to kill 68 story tall giant with laserbeams shooting out his eyeballs? _

_However, deep in Dreams, lies the house of Ms. Death. Dreams is a one-way ticket to Death's House. First Class. Ever had a dream that you were falling down a deep abyss? They say if you hit the bottom, you crash threw Death's roof and right onto her sofa. I want to have that dream. And finish it._

Aizen._ Life said monotone. I gulped. "What?"_

Sosuke Aizen. He needs you. Come back._ I faced the door, tears streaming down my face. I choked back the sobs. "How do you know him?" By the way her tone sounded, I could tell she had rolled her eyes. _I know everything._ she said. _Aizen is a wreck. He thinks everything is his fault. You need to tell him it isn't. _So what? "Who cares?" Life huffed loudly. _Ulquiorra you need to take responsibility for your life. Stop running away and sulking. _I felt my anger cloud in my chest raining thunderbolts on my stomach. "I'm not sulking! I want to be with Death! She's the one who keeps throwing me away!" Life smirked, satisfied_. And what does that tell you?

_I broke out and ran towards her. Again she holds me dearly. "I'm sorry!" I cried. "I swear! I swear! I swear I won't go back!" My sobs echo throughout the entire realm. Even though she heard the words a thousand times, she always believe it everytime. She believes in me._

_"I just...I just want somebody to love me! Nobody's there for me!" I screamed, muffled, into her chest. "It's not fair!" _Someone's there now..._was all I heard before I started to fall. Spiraling back down to Earth, I scream "Thank you! Thank you!" over and over again._

_Past the stars. Past the clouds. Past the dark skies. Past the ceiling. Onto a bed._

My eyes flutter open. I am in a hospital bed. There's a soft weight upon my legs. My joints are stiff. The dark room is lit by the light of the T.V. which showed _Tosh.0_. Guest chairs were filled all around me. Who were these people? I lifted up. I saw Aizen, uncomfortably asleep on my left leg. Get up, Aizen, I can't feel my leg!

_Ulquiorra..._he murmurs. My eyes soften. So he really does care. _Ulquiorra?_ I hear a woman say. Could it be? "Mother?" I whisper hoarsely. I stare in the female me with lively skin. I might of fallen back down, but my voice is still trailing after me. _Ulquiorra! _she shouts joyfully. Her joy brought all the other strangers to awake. Aizen sturs, then lifts up. He has bags under his eyes. He looks as if he hasn't slept for days!

"Aizen," I say, noticing the paleness of his skin. His heads snaps at me with surprise. "Moonbathing does not look good on you. Surely I've told you that." I say. He brakes into a smile. His lips are slightly chapped. _Ulquiorra..._ he says._ Why didn't you tell anyone you had asthma?_ I glare at him. Hell, "I didn't know I had it myself until my near death experience." I glance at Mother, "Wondering who's fault that is?"

She looks taken aback. _Now, now, Ulquiorra! I sent you medicine for your anxiety disorder and asthma! _she says, trying to defend herself. "Well you didn't expect me to take medicine when I didn't know what it was for, did you?" I lick my lips, preparing for a full-on argument. "Who leaves their child alone for years at a time anyway?" I say. My voice still isn't prepared to fight.

_What are you talking about! I left you with Grimmjow! He watches over you! He checks back to me every minute of every day!_ she says. Now, I am confused. "Grim-who?" Her eyes wonder over to the seat in the far corner. The man gets up, turns off the T.V., and turns on the light. Ugh, it's so bright. It was Mother, Aizen,...some man, Gin, and...the guy with the blue hair!

_Yo._ he says casually. "You're...the guy I saw before I passed out..." This had to be Grimmjow. How old was he anyway? _Yeah, I called your Mother. I live next door._ he admits. He runs his hand through his hair. _I didn't know what to do..._ Aizen sits and stares at the man. He studies me, then him and comes to the conclusion that he does not like the newcomer. _Thankfully, I was there to help._ he says defensively. Mother looks at Aizen, smiling. _Yes, thank you! But, er, how do you know my Ulquiorra again? _

_I am his friend. We were planning to spend the weekend together._ Aizen said. Mother looks shocked. She didn't know I had _Friends? Ulquiorra why didn't you tell me?_ she asks. I roll my eyes. "I don't know...Maybe I _didn't have a number!_" I reply. _You could of just asked Grimmjow!_

"I don't know Grimmjow. We've never met! Besides, why do I have to have to ask a stranger for my mother's number?" Mother got quiet. _Oh...um...I just wanted you to be responsible.._ I try to laugh but it comes out as a croak. "Heh...Responsible? You think leaving me in the house with a shitload of money will make me responsible? Do you know what I've been through? Do you know how many times I knocked on Death's door!" I say that last thought aloud. Oops, probably shouldn't of said that.

Aizen leans forward. _Ulquiorra...Do you...? _he trying to understand it all. _Do you try to kill yourself?_ he finishes, looking utterly bewildered. I look down. "No...of course not..." _Do you think about it?_ I swallow. "N-No...Why would I try to do something, when I'll fail anyway?"

_So you _have_ tried to kill yourself? _Grimmjow asked unsurely. "I said no!" Mother comes closer to me. _Oh...my dear baby...I'm so sorry... _Her frail arms envelope around me. This is what I needed. I needed someone to care. Even the bit of glance would help. But...But "Why did it take a near-death experience for someone to care?"

Everyone got quiet. _Listen, you looked like a kid who didn't want to be bothered. So I just kept a secret eye on you._ Grimmjow says. And after that, no says nothing. Mother still holds me, sobbing uncontrollably. _Grimmjow,_ she says._ From now on, I want you to watch him like a hawk, do you understand?_ she says shrilly.

"So you're not coming home?" I ask, disappointed. _Oh baby, you know I have to work. _"That doesn't matter, your child almost died!" I cry. _I'll call you everyday, I promise!_ I look down, then at the man. "And who's that?" I ask. _That's my new husband. We're having our wedding in 5 months._ I look at her shocked. "Wh-What about dad! Where's Father!" I shout, my voice had finally returned. _Me and him...weren't working out, sweety._ "So-so...you weren't going to tell me?"

So cruel Reality returns. He makes everything slam down on me. _Of course I was. Me and Akira here, just got together last week._ "You don't even know him and you're marrying him!" Before she can say anything else, I stop her. I'm tired of her excuses, her absence, her as a whole. I'm sick of her. I don't ever want to see her again!

"Get out!" I scream. "Get out! Get out! Get out!" Mother looks hurt and terrified. She gathers her things and the man gets up quickly. I can tell he was eager to leave before he arrived. "You have time to divorce dad and not tell me about it, but you don't have time to spend a little fucking quality time with your own son! Get out! Get out! Get out!"

Gin leans forward, watching the entire scene through closed eyes it seemed. Mother quickly looks at me one last time before she leaves with her hubby. I bite my tongue hard. Aizen notices then grabs my cheeks harshly before I do anything else stupid. His fingers are so skinny, they feel like a crab's pinchers. This hurts worse than biting my tongue.

_Enough of this now! Hey! I said enough! _Aizen's voice boomed. I shrunk into my bed the most I could. "W'en dew I git ow of heh...?" _Probably tomorrow. But if you keep up that attitiude they'll put you on suicide watch and you'll be in here even longer. So stop it. _Grimmjow had said it so plainly that I felt I had to oblige.

"Oh...oh keh.." my tongue had swollen a bit, but Aizen still held my cheek firm. _Ulquiorra, you're proving to be quite a nuisance._ Aizen said. _You've ruined our weekend together._ he sighed heavily. His claws released my cheeks, which only worsened my speech. "I'um sahree.." I say. I am making everyone's life miserable. _Ulquiorra, don't blame yourself. It's not your fault._ Grimmjow says sympathetically. Aizen casts him a sharp glance. Grimmjow ignores the stare and moves toward me to takes my mother's spot. _Just go to sleep alright? Everything will okay in the morning._ He rubs my shoulder, which makes me feel a little bit better. I turn over on my side and close my eyes.

I hear a shuffling and sliding of chairs and the click of a light. My closed eye vision goes darker. "G'immthow..." I say. I sound like a little child. _Yeah? _"Can yew thern on the TheeVee.?" _Sure..._ I open my eyes to complete darkness, which leaves slightly after the T.V. is turned on. _Tosh.0_ is nearing it's end, and on to the next of the back-to-back episodes.

Grimmjow flashes a smile at me and walks past Aizen undisturbed. I could of swear I see Aizen's eye twitch. "Bye Aizen. I'um sahree I roo-in'd ow weekin..." _It's quite alright, Ulquiorra. We'll try again next week, okay?_ I can't see Aizen's expression, but I'm sure he's got a very disturbing face. "Yehs.." I say. He leaves and I get and start to look around for the remote. I find it on the dresser next to me.

I suddenly hear loud voices in the hallway, so I turn down the T.V. It's Aizen and...Grimmjow...?

_What's wrong with you? Why would you call him a nuisance right after he was about to bite his fucking tongue off? You're dropping his self-esteem, you idiot!_

_I'll call him whatever I like. Ulquiorra knows how I am._

_How can he know anything? I havn't once seen you over Ulquiorra's house until earlier today! How do you call yourself a friend?_

_Yes, and I recall Ulquiorra not knowing you were his keeper until just a few minutes ago also._

_That doesn't mean anything. I know more about him than you do! I've been watching over him since he's moved TO Spain!_

I gasp. That man's known me, that long?

_I've been taking care of him. Sendin' him money, not his mother. So I'LL say what's best for him and what's not. And I don't think it's best that you don't show your face around him any more._

_I think that's for Ulquiorra to decide, not you, Mystery Keeper._

I sink down into my bed even more. My parents were never there for me...It was all this man's gracing...

_No, it's not for Ulquiorra to decide. Stay away from him._

I hear a fury of stomps. That must be Grimmjow. I hear Gin chuckle.

_What're gonna do now, Aizen? _he giggles uncontrollably.

_We'll just wait. If he proves to be a problem, we'll just take care of him._

_What about Ulquiorra?_

_Let's not worry about him now. I'll think of something later. _Hear soft steps, which should be Aizen and Gin. Then I hear nothing. I sit and stare at Daniel on the T.V. screen. Take care of Grimmjow? What does he mean take care of Grimmjow? Aizen, please don't turn to be what I didn't expect you to be. Let us be happy. You and Grimmjow can be friends, and we can all be happy. I happily cry. I am crying and smiling.

"Suo...happeh..." I say brokenly.

"Suo...h-h-happeee..."


	4. Gin The Hypnotist

**Gin is his usual creepy self in this one. I decided to give Gin a special power, because, well, this is my story, I'll do as I like. Also because I'm Aizen's Bitch Curl.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Gin the Hypnotist

They didn't release me until three days later. Grimmjow had tipped the nurse and I had to be put on Suicide Watch. Grimmjow came to pick me up. _You okay?_ he asks as we leave out the front door. "No..." I say stiffly. "Why'd you tell those people to put me on Suicide Watch?" Grimmjow sighed. _I couldn't let anything happen to you. _I narrow my eyes. "Since when do you care? I don't even know you..." I mumble the last bit. I shouldn't of said that.

I should be thanking Grimmjow right now. He's raise me since I was nine, according to yesterday. He looks a little hurt and annoyed. Well, it's his fault right? He should of introduced his self to me when he first saw me. Maybe I wouldn't be what I am today. A nobody.

Now it seems that all these mysterious people are coming into my life all because I almost died. What if I hadn't had an asthma attack? Then what? Grimmjow would still be a mystery person. Mom would of never told me she divorced dad. And I would of spent the entire weekend with Aizen.

But who cares about mom, Grimmjow is my parent. "So how old are you anyway?" I ask as we slip into a smooth, leather covered, four seated hummer. He turns on the on the engine. I'm 19 so he's.. _29._ Damn, looks like a highschool student. "Wow, that _old_?" I say, honestly astonished. _How old did you think I was? _

"I don't know...probably...19 or 20.." He smirks, satisfied with his looks. Don't get too happy, jerk. We leave the parking lot and head home. Well, I'm going to my house...he's going to his house. I'm kind of angry anyway, wasted my whole weekend in a stupid hospital! I'll just go to sleep for the rest of the day I guess.

_From now on, I want you over my house in your free time. You go no where without telling me, understand?_ He's dead serious. "O-Okay...I don't go anywhere anyway, so I'll be over your house all the time then." I say sadly. _Alright not _all_ the time, but when you feel like you wanna talk. And starting today, you'll be taking your medicine for your asthma. _He mumbles, but I still hear. _I'll die if you have another attack..._

We arrive at my house, he parks in my empty, cobwebbed driveway. I get out, walk up to the door, and reach for the key under the doormat. I feel like playing a little _MadWorld_. I like how Jack doesn't care for human life at all. Considering if those things he fights are human, anyway. I unlock the door and find my house unusally spotless.

I spin around suddenly. "You came into my house!" Grimmjow shrugs. _I couldn't just leave that cereal and medicine just lying there. No roaches for you._ he says and squeezes past me.

"Where else did you _clean_?" I ask, frantic. Grimmjow looks back at me with a raised eyebrow and a quirk of a smile. _Oh what? Hiding something?_ I blush. I wasn't hiding anything, it's just people randomly invading my space is kind of offensive. I close the door and lock it.

_You gotta a lil' porn stash? _I trip and catch myself. "What!" Grimmjow snickers. _It's okay. I won't tell. I used to be curious also._ Okay, I will admit, I _have_ touched myself before. I'll usually create my own fantasy, not watch a man and a woman have intercourse. That's disgusting!

"I don't watch-" _Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah! Don't make this more embarrasing for yourself._ I groan and continue towards the kitchen and Grimmjow follows. He courses through the cabinets and I can tell he's not pleased. _All you have is junkfood and ramen...Mac and cheese? How are you not fat?_ "High metabolism." _Well we're getting rid of this. I'll be making your supper from now on. _I think the idea is so ridiculous I say "What's a supper?" I haven't had a home cooked meal since I was 6.

_Tonight, I'll show you. _He looks around quickly._ Look, you'll be okay while I'm at the store, right?_ Just how old does he thinks I am? "I'm 19." I say. _Yes, 19 and already on Suicide Watch._ My mouth gapes open. "You think I'm going to kill myself while you're away? Now, I am offended." He sighs. _Just promise you won't get a paper cut, or something._ I walk away to the living room and turn on my Wii. Fuck, I need batteries. "Hey, Grimmjow. Get me some batteries, will you?"

I hear him say _Are you going to make a bomb?_ I groan loudly before I hear him laugh and leave out the back door. He better get those fucking batteries. _MadWorld_ needs me. I left off on Frank. Man, that guy is strong.

I hear Paradise Lost coming underneath my cusion with a lot of vibration. "What th...?" I lift up the pillow and find my phone, at the yellow battery mark. It's Aizen.

_Hello, are you alright? P3rF3cT!0u_

_I'm fine, Aizen, thank you. x4Cuarta4x_

_Will you come over next weekend? P3rF3cT!0u_

_I have to ask Grimmjow...x4Cuarta4x_

_Since when? P3rF3cT!0u_

_Since today. My mother has put him in charge of me. He's like...my dad now. x4Cuarta4x_

_Isn't that weird he's trying to be in your life now? P3rF3cT!0u_

_Aizen, you have no room to talk. We met 4 days ago. And it was out of the blue also. x4Cuarta4x_

_Grimmjow doesn't want us to be friends. P3rF3cT!0u_

_He was only looking out. You called me a nuisance and made me feel bad when I was already miserable. Aizen that's mean. x4Cuarta4x_

_You heard us talking? P3rF3cT!0u_

_Only snippets. I heard Grimmjow yelling at you. I think you should come over here, and we can sort this all out. I don't want any bad blood between us. x4Cuarta4x_

_Us? You mean as in you and me? So you're saying you'll go against me for him? P3rF3cT!0u_

_He's been taking care of me since I was 9. x4Cuarta4x_

_So you heard more than just snippets, hm? P3rF3cT!0u_

_So what! I just want us to be friends. Is that hard to ask! x4Cuarta4x_

**_Your phone has less than 5% left. Your phone will soon shut down to save power. Please connect a charger._**

I pretty much run like a ninja to my room, where my charger lays hidden. It's in an outlet, thank god. I connect the charger and look at Aizen's newest message.

_Actually, it's a lot to ask. I will not become friends with that overprotective idiot. And soon you'll know why. P3rF3cT!0u_

_He's not overprotective! x4Cuarta4x_

_Hello? x4Cuarta4x_

_Aizen, I'm sorry, txt me back. x4Cuarta4x_

I put the phone down and sigh. I'll try again in an hour. I leave the room and let my phone charge. Then I hear my ringtone. It's different.

_My brother, you love her. But don't give up your instinct. Hang on to, you know what. They'll be gone fast as you try to, seduce you, suck you dry quick as they can. Things bite down, reduce you. Now you're barely a man! OOOOOOOOOOOOOH MY GOD. How can you DENY THE FLOOD, that flowing through you-_

That's Liar by Korn! Someone's calling. Aizen? Can it be? I scurry back to my room like a rat and see the number. It doesn't say 'Aizen'. It's a different number. Grimmjow? How did he get my number? My phone? No, it has a password lock. I press answer, and I hear a chuckle.

"Hello?" _Hello._ ..."Gin?" _You know me! I feel special!_ His voice is high pitched. I notice Gin has a habit of sounding like he's on the verge of bursting into a fit of giggles. "Are you...How did you get my number?" _I flipped through Aizen's phone a bit. Thought I'd give you a call! I hope I'm not interrupting anything._ I swear I can _feel_ him smiling through the phone.

"No, I'm waiting for Grimmjow to come back with my batteries. I'm going to play _MadWorld _on the Wii." I say. Wait, why am I conversating with him? "Why did you call?" I can feel him purse his lips into an "O". _I thought I'd say hi. I just wanted to talk._ he says. Gin sounds sad. I should comfort him. Wait, oh my god, what is with this dude!

These thoughts that course through my mind as he talks is scaring me. But I can't stop talking to him. It's rude. That's right. It would rude of me to hang up on my best friend. _I think we should keep talking_. I think we should, too. _I'm a very nice person. _You are a nice person. _I think you should take a pillow and suffocate Grimmjow when he goes to sleep tonight. _"Yeah...I should. He's a jerk. He doesn't want me and Aizen to be friends." I say.

_Yes. He's very mean. Mean people don't deserve to live._ That's right! Mean people make other people's lives worse. Grimmjow doesn't deserve to live. _Just ease your way into sleeping in the same bed with him. And when's he's sleeping, just slip the pillow over his face and press down. _I nod. This is all too perfect.

_Then flip him onto his back, with his face in his own pillow and fall asleep with your arm over his head. It'll seem as an accident and you won't go to jail._ "Okay. So tonight right?"

_Ulquiorra? Who are talking to?_ Grimmjow stands in the middle of the doorway. He looks sickly pale. As I stare into his blue eyes, everything comes back to me. Grimmjow takes care of me. "G-Gin...I have to go...call back later sometime, okay?" I quickly hang up but I hear him snicker for a nano second.

Grimmjow snatches me up by the collar. He slams me against the door. I am knocked breatheless. Perhaps he forgot I had asthma? _Don't ever-_ He slams me against the door again. _ -EVER talk to him again! I don't want you to see him again!_ "Who was I talking to?" I say. "I can't breathe." My lungs burn. O-Ow...it hurts. "Please...stop!" Grimmjow eases up, oh sweet oxygen! I gasp and gasp and gasp again. _Gin, was it? Don't talk to him or Aizen again. They are not a good croud for you, Ulquiorra. Just stay away from them._

"Why! They're my only friends!" I cry. "Why are you trying to take that away from me!" I sob. Man, I act like a girl. _I can't take away what you never had, Ulquiorra. Remember that. I am your only friend._

He sets my gently on my feet and he towers over me for a few seconds. I notice I only go to the bottom of his chest. I feel the hardness of his abs press into my shoulders as his breathing slowed down. Time slowed as I looked up and saw his cyan eyes. He's so unique, I mean, he has cyan eyes. Not blue, fucking _cyan_. They...rock. I feel like a groupie.

Time speeds up again, and Grimmjow walks away. _I got your batteries, they're in the living room the couch. I want you in the kitchen at 8._ I look at the kitty clock my mom gave me when I was 8, it said 4 o'clock. I have four hours to play MadWorld. Great.

As I sit down, I hear Grimmjow say _Take your asthma medicine! _I groan and scamble to the bathroom. And look at the pump. So how am I suppose to take this? "Grimmjow!" I said. "How do I take this?" _Look at the instructions! _Okay, so I look at it. Shake. Hold to mouth. Take a puff.

I find more oxygen pass into my lungs. I let out a gasp of pleasure. Yes, oxygen is my friend. I sit on the couch feeling kind of high. I think I should take some more of that medicine. I am on Cloud 9, man.

I play _MadWorld_ with a sick grin on my face. I look like the Chesire Cat, dude. My phone rings again. I fly to my room. Not as in running. I_ fly_. I think it's Gin again. I pick up. "...'elloooo?" I say. Time is slowing, man.

_Hello, Ulquiorra._ Oh, why it's my most bestest friend in the world, Gin! "Heeeeey, friend." I say, then laugh. _You took your medicine right?_ I nod as if he can see me. "Yup...Hey! How did you know that!" I laugh again. _Yeah, I made it especially for you._ "You made my asthma medicine?" _Yup, because I'm your best friend and I care about you._ I laugh again. "Yup, that's true." _Ulquiorra, tomorrow, I think you want to come to Aizen's house, _he tells me the address._ When you leave tell Grimmjow you're going to the mall to buy some games, okay?_

"Okay..." I smile again. "Hey, Gin..." _Yes? _"You're my best friend, ever." I whisper. _I know. And if you're my best friend you'll do as I say._ "Okaaay, bye!" I hang up quickly and go back to playing _MadWorld_. _Ulquiorra!_ Grimmjow yells. _Who were you on the phone with?_ I roll my eyes. "No one, _Mother_!" I yell back.

I sink back into my comfort zone of black, white, and red. Jack! Jack! He's a psy-cho-maniac! As I bulldoze through Little Asia, Rinrin has finally deemed me worthy of fighting her. I rung the bell!

Her arena is surrounded by electricity, dumb bitch. I smack her into the big screen and she fries like a bird on the line. Time passes, I'm at the halfway mark on her health and it hits the 8:00 mark. I have came down from high world a bit. Grimmjow calls me into the kitchen.

I see his entire upper body swallowed by the oven's mouth. His white pants were stained black in certain places. His knee leans slightly on the door for support.

_Sit down, I'll be with ya in a minute! Just hold on. _He's moving constantly, then bangs his head on the top. _Fuck!_ he swears. I hold back a laugh. "What are we going to do?"

_We? _I_ am going to teach_ you_ how to cook._


	5. Grimmjow's Hell's Kitchen For Beginners

**This chapter was just for kicks. Feel free to skip pass it if you want UlquiAizen goodness, no sex though. But it's pretty much for fun. A funny chapter to add little light to the darkening sky. **

**R.I.P. Ulquiorra's Kitchen :( We'll miss you. **

Chapter 5: Grimmjow's Hell's Kitchen for Begginers

* * *

I looked at him, uncomfortable. I need some of that medicine. I need it to take me off into the sky. Through the clouds, past the O-zone, through the stars, past the sun and beyond. _Alright..._ Grimmjow emerges from the stove all dirty and greasy. I now realize I can see his abs through all that grime.

That is so...so...

Grimmjow walks towards me, staining my face with his grimy fingers. They're so thick and warm. He bends down, and presses his soft, wet lips against mine.

_Ulquiorra!_ I jolt awake. I rub my eyes and see Grimmjow staring at me, looking somewhat disgusted. _Are...Are you okay..or something?_ I nod my head. I feel the cold window glass by the table pressed against my back. _I'm going to tun over to my house to change. Don't move!_

I see him walk out the back door. What the hell was that? I had just had a daydream about getting it on with Grimmjow!

He's like...ancient! I curl up into a ball on the chair, and sit there for a good 10 minutes before I hear the murmur of my phone singing. Someone's calling again?

I look around, as if Grimmjow'll be back any minute, then scamper to my room. It's...It's...Aizen!

"H-Hello!" I practically scream into the phone. "L-Listen, Aizen, I'm so sorry!-" Aizen cuts me off. _It's quite alright, Ulquiorra._ he says. I gulp and take a deep breath. I calm down. "Aizen, I'm sooo sorry..." I say, my voice is still shrill. _I said it was okay, Ulquiorra._ I hear him chuckle into the phone. Now, I feel stupid. Now, I have to be mean or.."act like me" to get him to be interested in me as he was before. In other words, I can't bow down to him.

_Can you still come over?_ he asks. I gulp. "You know-" _Ah, I should of known. Grimmjow's tied some sort of leash around you and now you can't wander to far from the house? _"No, it's not like tha-" _It's exactly like that. You need to put your foot down, Ulquiorra._ "But, Grimmjow-" _Is your caretaker, and you owe him all of your respect? Please, spare me the excuses. _I feel like crying now. "Aizen, this isn't fair." _To me or you, or wait! It's not fair to Grimmjow?_ "It's not fair to me! I'm trying to be friends with you and still respect Grimmjow. You're making this hard."

_You're making this hard for me._ "Why are you blaming everything on me?" _Because it's your fault we can't be friends the way I envisioned. _"I"?This is all about him. "Aizen, can't we just talk at school or something. You're making yourself seem like the bad guy. If keep disrespecting Grimmjow, he'll like you even less." _Grimmjow doesn't respect me, so what makes you think I'll treat him with respect?_ "Can't you just try...please...?" I sound like a little girl by the this point.

I hear silence on his end. I'm getting scared. Aizen why can't you just do this one little thing for me? "Aizen?" Nothing..."Aizen...I'm sorry. I really am."...still nothing. "Aizen please say something! I won't have you treat me as if I'm not here!" I am tired of being passed by, passed through. Even bullies ignore me. Why do people treat me this way? _Why do you have to sound so cute?_ Aizen suddenly answers. I blush. "Oh...um...s-sor-" _Stop apologizing, Ulquiorra. You did nothing wrong. I was being selfish. _"Oh, well...um, Grimmjow'll be back any moment now...so...I'll just- _It's okay. No need to beat around the bush with me. I'll see you at school alright? _...Now, I don't feel like hanging up.

"O...Okay, Aizen...I'll see you then...b-bye..." _Bye._ I hear a _click!_ then I look at the screen. It was green, now it's red saying "ENDED". I sigh, put the phone back on the charger (It was already charged enough) and go back to the kitchen. As soon as I sit down, Grimmjow walks in, sparkling and brand new. Every Barbie Lover would be obsessed with him.

He has on some white shorts with a black, silk beater. He has no shoes on. I find this rude of him, but then I realize. Grimmjow must feel a deep connection with me, so he feels no need to be formal. I, on the other, don't know him. _We are going to make American food!_ My stomachs turns. It's not that I hate American food...well I do hate it. In Alaska, all we ate was fish and other dead animals. Alaska is apart of America. So that is my version of American food, fish and dead animals.

_We're going to make a feast. Why? I like to eat a lot also, and you should too!_ I do like to eat a lot.

_Now go get a pot!_ "I don't have any-" _I bought some, left cabinet, bottom._ I recieve the pot and look at it as if it's some new invention. I inspect it thoroughly, looking at the bottom, the top, inside, the handle. _Yeah, I know, it's makes real food. _ Grimmjow says, sarcastically impressed. "You don't have to make me feel stupid." I reply. _I never said anything insulting._ he throws back. Grimmjow adds, _Only stupid people feel stupid._ and laughs. I find nothing funny about this.

_Alright, alright, go fill the pot with water. _I do this. The water fills up the pot. He never told when I was suppose to stop, so I just keep the water running, even when it reached the brim. Grimmjow looks at me, surprised. "What?" _Why are you still fillling it up with water? _"You never told me when to stop." Grimmjow looks at me, only thing to be heard was the continous running water.

_You really are stupid..._ he says. He takes the pot from me, pours out some of the water, then turns off the faucet. I hear him say _Baka_, or something. "What," the hell! "does 'baka' mean?" Grimmjow looks at me. _You don't know any japanese either? Why live in Japan when you don't know japanese! _"I was sent here by my 'parents'." Grimmjow suddenly gets quiet, then turns around turning on the stove.

_Oh... _is all he says. _Alright, turn the fire on medium. We don't want it to boil too fast._ Grimmjow opened the the cabinet which previously held my snacks. "Wh-What did you do with all my sweets?" I ask frantically. _I threw them away. _I grip my hair. Why would he do that? "How could you do that?" Grimmjow smirks. _Because I wanted to. You need to start eating real food anyway. _He can't do that! "I need my sweets!"

_Not today you don't. _"Do you know how much money you wasted?" Grimmjow looks back at me and smirks. _Do you know how much money you wasted? _he replies, repeating exactly what I said. I sit down, angry as fuck. What the hell am I going to eat after I am finished eating "real food"? Am I just going to go to bed? No! I need my sweets!

Grimmjow fills up another pot with with vegetable oil (grease, I guess). It spills into the eye a bit, but Grimmjow dismisses it. He turns on the fire on medium. He leaves the dishrag next to the pot.

He comes and sits across from me. _Listen, I'll buy you some more tomorrow, on me, alright? But you have to set a limit to how much you buy, okay? _I nod slowly. I feel a little better. I still pout. Grimmjow chuckles, and runs a finger through my hair. _For wild looking hair, it sure is soft and straight._ I sit there and let him run his entire hand through my hair. I try not look at him.

His hand isn't soft, like Aizen's. His hand has been through troubles. Probably punched a few people. For me? For himself? Defense? His hand isn't warm like Aizen's. It's kind of cold. My skin is colder, so his hand feels...cool. Has his hand dipped in the vast pool of lonliness? Did my existence keep his hand from freezing entirely, like I had myself. But I feel myself warming. These people (Aizen and Grimmjow) make me feel happy.

But do I make them feel the same way? My lips purse as my hands clenchs in a fist. What if Aizen saw us? How would Aizen feel? Will he be fine with it? Of course he would. He's a nice person. Right? A burning smell fills my nose.

How long have me and Grimmjow been sitting here?

"Grimmjow?"

_Yes?_

"The rag's on fire..."

_WHAT!_ Grimmjow had left the dishrag on the stove, near the eye with the vegetable oil pot. I guess the grease that spilled into the eye caught on fire and next set the dishrag ablaze. Now the entire eye was blazing. I could feel the heat on my face. He grabbed the pot, then threw on the table without spilling a drop. The bottom went from silver to blackened soot. He was now standing cautiously over the stove patting it furiously with another wet dishrag.

"Hold on..." I say, not bothered at all, which really is disturbing. I fill up a cup with water and face Grimmjow. _NO WAI-_ I throw the water on the fire. When I was growing up, water put out fire. But I see I was taught wrong.

_IT'S A GREASE FIRE YOU IDIOT! YOU DON'T PUT WATER ON IT! _Grimmjow screamed. _WHERE'S THE FIRE EXSTINGUISHER?_ I looked at him confused. _YOU DON'T HAVE A FIRE EXSTINGUISHER?_ "What the hell is a fire exstinguisher?" _THAT RED METAL THING THAT SQUIRTS OUT FOAM!_ "Nope, 'don't have one of those."

Grimmjow went to scream something else but he decided against as the fire blazed to the ceiling. _GET OUTSIDE AND CALL THE POLICE!_ I walk outside casually with my phone and dial 9-1-1. As soon as I press the final '1', Aizen approaches me. _What's going on? _he asks. I stare at him and drop the phone. He smiles. Smoke seeps from the front door.

_Oh my...is your house on fire?_

10 minutes later

Grimmjow, Aizen, and I sat on the curb covered in covers as the firefighters sorted out the fire in the kitchen. Grimmjow looked pissed. I think he was just angry because Aizen was here. Thankfully, only the kitchen was destroyed. It was about 9 p.m. Grimmjow glared all the neighbors back into their houses.

I sat in between the enemies. "This," I say, nodding my head towards my house. "is exactly why I only ate sweets." I bury my face in my hands. "Real food? Real disaster is more like it." Fucking idiot. I now declare myself smarter of the three. _Hey...you think McDonalds is probably still open? _Grimmjow asks. I get up and walk down the street, towards the fast food resturaunt. Grimmjow and Aizen follow after, trying to walk faster than the other.

That night, we ate McDonalds. Real food, my ass. Grimmjow will never cook again, if I have anything to do with it, and if he does do it, he'll end burning down the house. But I'll make sure it's his house he burns down the next time.

**(LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE! FEEL FREE TO SKIP!)**

**This is what originally happened. Aizen wasn't suppose to be in this chapter at all. But I have this undeniable love for Aizen. (Hence my name.) But what was suppose to happen was, Grimmjow started to make fried chicken, they went into the living and had a long chat. Ulquiorra notices a orange light in the kitchen and tells Grimmjow about it. Grimmjow tries to pat the fire out, Ulquiorra puts water on it, makes it worse. Grimmjow successfully puts out the fire then offers McDonalds for dinner.**

**I don't how it lead to what happened. I then put that when Aizen came up to Ulquiorra (when he went outside) with a fire exstinguisher. I then deleted it because that made absolutely no sense.**

**This event was inspired by an actual event that occured a 6 days ago in my kitchen. My mom was cooking some chicken and went to watch a movie, then my mom went to go check on the chicken and then she swore. ("OH SHIT! No!") I didn't come to check on her until I saw the orange light. "PUT SOME WATER ON IT!" I screamed then filled up a cup of water. "No! NOT A LOT!" My mom screamed back. She snatched the cup away from me and poured only a bit of water on the fire. The fire pretty much yelled back at us. I screamed, my mom screamed, we all screamed. I then ran and grabbed my baby brother and my mom's cell.**

**I watched my mom pat out the fire as we both screamed my big brother's name. (We had forgotten he went to the store.) If the fire got out of control, I would run outside and call 911. That was the plan.**

**My mom put the fire out and we sat there relieved. The chicken was okay. Thank goodness. After that, I offered that my mom should call Allstate or something. She laughed, but I was dead serious.**

**You never know when a fire might sneak up on you. Make sure you have an escape plan. You might lose it all in an instant. **

**-Sayanara! ABC!**


	6. A New Day

**UlquiAizen Goodness. After this. It'll be based on the poll results. So...yeah. Let's makes this into teams! Team Ulqui! Team Aizen! Team Gin! And Team Grimmjow! Lol...I might just turn this into a Twilight story. (The first book sucked, no relation. I read it. It was terrible. Harry Potter was better than that! If the first book sucked, then the next 3 books will. Sorry people.)**

**Continue to the story!**

* * *

Chapter 6: A New Day

The next school day came. Monday. Grimmjow offered to drive, but I refused because I was still angry at him for burning up my kitchen. Also, I was fearing for my life. He might've slipped up and crashed, killing us both. I'll just take the bus, today, which I never do. I usually walk all the way to school. But I woke up late. So now I have to take the bus. When I get to my bus stop, Aizen and Gin are already there. Do they live together or something?

I feel a pang of jealousy, to live with Aizen would be awesome. _Hello, Ulquiorra_. Aizen greets me. "Hello, Aizen. Hi, Gin." Gin only nods at me as Aizen flashes him a look I can't see. Gin doesn't look at me or face me during the entire time we have to wait for the bus.

_What about your house?_ "Grimmjow's having it renovated. It's all coming out his pocket. He tells me that it'll 10x better than what it originally did. He says he wants to make it up to-"

_Completely irresponsible. _Aizen looks awfully displeased. _You could've been hurt, Ulquiorra. Complete disregard for human life, he has. _I widen my eyes. "No, it's not like that, Aizen. It was an accident. We were too busy talking to realize what was happening."

Aizen narrows his eyes and I feel I shouldn't have said that. _And what were you two so engrossed in conversation about to notice a fire appear on your stovetop?_ "H-He had thrown away all my sweets and he made me mad. So he promised me that he would go buy me so more, but not too much. Then he said he liked my hair, and that's when the stove set on fire." _He likes your hair?_ he repeated disgusted, totally ignoring the rest of what happened before that.

_He's trying to get with you..._

"Well he's only 29."

_What do you mean 'well he's only 24'! Are you saying if you were interested in him enough, you would be with him?_

"I'm 19."

Aizen looked shocked. He was 19 also...but it was like he was trying to tell me something. _So...you're rejecting my feelings?_

"What? I'm not doing anything of the sort."

_You just told me that you would be with him right to my face!_

The bus arrives. Aizen gets the on the bus. No one's on the bus yet. We're the first stop. The bus is huge. The seats are really high. You have to sit up in order to see someone. Gin sits by himself in the middle row. Aizen stomps all the way to last row seat. The bus is off. I go to sit next to him, but he places his bag on the empty spot next to him. I stare at him for a moment as he fails to meet my eyes.

I grab the bag, in which he snaps his head at me. I sit his bag on the floor. _I don't want to be near you right now. _he orders me, which is supposed to be code for "Leave". I do not follow them. I reach over, and grab the far side of Aizen's face. My heart is racing at this brave act. Will he snatch away, will he reject me?

He looks shocked as I pull him closer to me, and plant a full kiss on his lips. It lasts about 10 seconds before I pull away for air. Aizen is still in the same spot, still in the moment. I let go of his face. "I take it back. I do like you." My lips are warm. I bet his lips are cold. I smile. Aizen looks at me and smiles also. _I like you, too._ he says back.

He then kisses me possessively. _Mine._ I hear him huff into my mouth. I see Gin look back at us with red eyes, burning with hatred. Doesn't he have blue eyes? I could have swore he had blue eyes. This wrong, we shouldn't be doing this in front of him.

"O-Okay..Okay, Ai-...Aizen, alright!" He continued to devour my mouth. He even went as far to sit me on his lap. "Alright! Stop!" I say sternly as I push him away slowly. We both sit there breathing harshly. Aizen smirked, still gasping and slipped a warm hand under my shirt. My face turned beet red as his hand slithered where it pleased.

"Ai-Aizen, what are you doing!" I asked as he nipped at my neck. He pinched my nipple until it hardened. "O-Ow!" I whimper. I writhe like a worm but still I find no freedom from his parasitic hand. He lifts up and sits me in his previous spot. He pulls my legs apart and closer to him. "Ai-Aizen, stop! We're on a bus!" I whisper harshly.

He lifts up my shirt and plants kisses on my abdomen. "A-Aahh..." I hold back the moans. _Your nipples look like little bleached rose pedals._ Aizen chuckles deeply. His lips engulf my nipple. His lips are so soft and warm. His tongue flicks over me, making me flinch every time. "Ai-Aizen..." I protest. He lifts me up. I lay my head on his chest.

_See, Ulquiorra? I can have you whenever I please. Grimmjow can never stand between us._

"Y-Yes..." Just then, a tear slides down my cheek. I don't know what I was crying about, I like the treatment Aizen gave me just now. I mean, it isn't rape or sexual harassment when you like it, right?

I fall asleep on his chest.

Sometime later, Aizen wakes me up, the bus is filled with noisy highschoolers. _It's time to go. We have school._ I jump up off his chest. "Wh-What! Why didn't you...? You just let me sleep?" Aizen smiled at me. _You looked so cute, just sleeping. I took a lot pictures. You even put a finger in your mouth. You were just adorable!_ I glare at him. Then slowly lift up to see if anyone notices me. The entire fucking bus is looking at me!

Momo is having an emotional breakdown. The fan girls are updating their statuses on "Facebook" about Aizen's new toy. (I see this on some girl's screen.) "I'm a toy?" I ask him questionably as we get off the bus. Aizen smiles. _I do like to play with you a lot..._ I look horrified and he only laughs. _Just kidding! Don't listen to them._ I look him up and down, then stare at him sadly. "How many were there...before me?"

Aizen stops me and puts his hands on my shoulders. _Don't you worry your little eyes about that now. It doesn't concern you._ "I'm sorry..." I mumble. "I just don't want you to use me..." Aizen goes to say something else to me, but he is swept away by his fan girls. I approach homeroom, everybody but Aizen is here before me. I don't feel well as I walk stiffly to my seat, all eyes on me.

_Hey_. Yammy says. I look at him, surprised. "Um...hello..." I turn to look back out the window. _What did you do over the weekend? _I look back at him, creeped out. "I spent my weekend in a hospital." I reply. _Hmpf..._ he huffs. _Why?_ "Asthma attack..." _Oh...that sucks..._ "Yeah..."

This is weird. Why is everyone talking to me all of sudden. _I've always tried to make up conversation. It's just...I thought you were like...too good for all of that..._ I raise a brow. "What? Why?"

_Well...your skin is like a china doll. People with china doll skin are really, really rich I heard._ "Oh...that's why no one talked to me?"

_Huh? No one talks to you because they're too busy marveling at you. You're unique._ I slowly take a deep breath. "O-Oh...Thank you..." Yammy looks at me, surprised at my reaction. _You didn't know that? Why do you think Aizen even talks to you? You're like...an ancient piece of beautiful art everyone wants to look at, but you only have a limited spot of 2-3 people only. Aizen wants to be the first one on that limited spot list._

I sit there, astonished. So every did notice me, they just didn't know how to approach me? Was I that...that...I can't find anything to say. Reality's a manwhore. I don't feel like explaining why. I just want to cry. I lay my head down, and cry loudly. Yammy pats my back.

_You okay?_ "No!" I wail. Mr. Ukitake asks me to see when homeroom is over, he'll give me a pass. Yammy says goodbye one last time before he's off to class. I drag a chair to the front of his desk. "Yes, sir?'

_I heard about what happened. _

"The Asthma attack or the burning of my kitchen?"

_You're kitchen was burned down?_

"It was an accident."

_Listen Ulquiorra, as a teacher you must know I think of you student's safety first right?_

"You're trying to send a social worker to my home?" He jumps back at my quickness of thought.

_Goodness no! But if these strange ongoings continue to happen, I have to send someone._

"I am fine, Mr. Ukitake. I don't to be taken from my one and only relative I have left. I've just started discovered people really care about me. Don't take it away..." I beg. Is this what having a family and friends all about. I was better off with no one in my life. That way, I couldn't worry about it being snatched away in the blink of an eye.

When my lips tremble, he's sold. _Alright. Be careful now, and try not to get hurt. Take your asthma whenever you're suppose to!_ He's like...my mom now. I sigh and say "Yes, Mr. Ukitake...Yes...Yes, sir..." It's already 20 minutes in the hour, man!

_Now, do you want some candy?_ I stare at him...What?

The day continues like this:

Aizen kept kissing and nipping at me whenever he had the chance. Momo has spread some rumor that I'm a manwhore, now everyone's staring me up and down. Aizen sorted out the rumor by lunch hour.

Momo's in shambles. The next hour, after lunch, Aizen cornered me in the boy's bathroom stall and attacked me. By attack, I mean slam me against the door, wrap my legs around his waist and then nearly rape me. Thank god for the warning bell.

I arrive 1 second late for class, which destroys my attendance record. Now, I'm second place to Uryu Ishida in attendance. I still beat him in grades. He sucks at math I heard. I was bowing over backwards to make the teacher not mark me late.

After a lot of apologizing, the teacher said that it was okay since I was an "A" student and it was my first time being late. I felt stupid as I walked to my seat. I made some new friends.

Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Uryu (Frienemies), Yammy, Tousen (we like to read) and Unohana, school nurse. (I had to go to Unohana because the teacher sent me to the nurse's office because of the *ahem* suspicious bruises on my neck. I blushed in shame as I left.)

My contacts now has 8 people in it. They have all texted me. I could guess who was who.

_P3rF3cT!ou _Aizen

_SM!L3:) _Gin

_OneGaurdian_ Ichigo

_Tebb!3s&!c3Cr3m _Orihime. It says "TeddiesandIceCream". It took me forever to find out.

_That1Guy _Chad

_ImB3tt3rthenU! _Uryu, frustrating, I know.

Cer0yDec!ma Yammy. It took a while for me to figure out the "y" part. Then I remember "y" which is "e" in Spanish means "and". So it's Zero and Ten. Don't know what that means.

_..._Tousen doesn't text me, since he's...um blind. He gave me a quick call during passing time.

And so the bus ride home came fairly easy. Gin talked to me today, since Aizen was busy being interviewed by the school paper.

_How does it feel?_ He asked me, he opened his eyes. They were blue this time. I went to ask about his eyes but he said _Do you think Aizen would really go for you?_ I look at him with wide eyes. _I mean come ON, man! Aizen wants a piece of ya. Then after that it's bye-bye Ulqui!_ He waves a skeletal hand in a "goodbye" fashion.

"Um...then what do you think I should...do?" _Don't worry, I got chur back! I'll be your true friend no matter what! You can trust Gin!_ I sit there and look at him, creeped out.

_Hey, ya still comin' over?_ "Over where?"

Gin smiled the widest I've ever saw him. I could see the light dim in his presence.

_Ta my house, remember? _He answers.

_You promised..._

I gulped slowly.

* * *

**Aw, how will I get little Ulqui out of this. Your votes on poll decide. :)**


	7. Point Blank Range

Chapter 7: Point Blank Range

**This is 3 days before the start of the story. I wrote this out of boredom. This has nothing to do with the story at all. If the next chapter is posted, please skip this if you please. If the next chapter is not posted...then you don't have to read this. This will not affect your understanding of the story so far. Enjoy. This chapter contains...well it's rated M. Just know that. Chapter will be somewhat short. Ulqui mentions Death as if he's a man, remember he didn't know they were women before the first chapter. :) Just to answer all unasked questions.**

* * *

Life is pointless. I don't know why I live in this life. I wonder sometimes...why am I here? No seriously, why live, if you're going to die eventually. I envy the people who are blessed with the cursed kiss from the cold lips of Death. It's not fair. Why does he give special treatment to those who doesn't deserve his touch.

That child in Chiba didn't deserve to die, he had a loving family. Why does Death come to those who don't deserve it? Why can't he get all the people on his fanlist first? I shift in my bed. I knocked on his door tonight. He didn't answer. Fuck it all.

I cry into my pillow. No one hears nor do they care. It's not fair! Why won't my mom and dad come home? Why don't they want to be in my life? Work means nothing if it isn't helping anyone other than yourself. Are they ashamed of me?

I need someone to talk to. I need someone...just to be there.

I lay in my bed, having an emotional moment. I turn to the wall after turning the fan on high. I don't like to listen to nothing when I fall asleep. My cold fingers unbutton my pants. I reach under my pillow and grab some lotion. I moisten my hands.

I lift up and sit against wall, the rushing air blowing in my face. It's cold, but I don't care. I slip off my pants and boxers and I sit naked against my wall. With one hand I slowly stroke myself once.

Feelings explode. I harden instantly. I'm not little. Should I be proud of that? It's a good thing right. My breath quickens as the pleasuring continues. I need a fantasy. Someone in school who is sexy? Who I think will please me enough...? How about that boy, Aizen Sosuke?

Yes. My eyes roll to the back of my head as I imagine him touch my face. The pleasure intensity of each stroke increases as his hand ventures down my chest. A smooth finger runs over a hardened nipple. The hand travels downward on my member and helps me greatly.

"Ai..." I start and finish the rest in my head. My breathe quickens as I near the climax. Aizen leans on my neck, breathing hotly. He whispered sweet nothings into my ear. _Do you like that?_ "Yes..." _You want more?_ "Please..." _Beg for it._ Aizen's hand slowed his pace. _Come on now...beg...beg like a good boy._

I muffle a scream. "Pl-Please. G-G-Give me some more! Please." Aizen's lips curve into a smile. _That's a good boy..._ The pleasure increases greatly, giving me a sudden jolt against the wall. His hand is a blur. Then he slows again, a thumb running over my slit. I release a moan from the back of my throat.

A finger, middle? finds it way into my entrance. "Aaaaow..." I sound like a female cat in heat. This is why I turned on the fan. Neighbors can't hear me that way. The finger goes in deep. Then out. Then in. "Ai..." my eyes are heavily lidded. The pleasure so intense I'll pass out at any moment before release. No, not now. Not...right...before...

Sweat coats the exterior of my skin. I'm close and getting closer by the moment. Why is it so hot? Isn't the fan on? The air isn't freezing anymore, it's lukewarm. How is the air lukewarm when it's in the window?

This finger, Mine, Aizen's, whoever it is, is working magic. My tongue hangs out, as if I'm a whore or something. Then I realize something. Maybe that's what I like? Maybe I like being treated like a whore. Aizen wasn't just pleasing me, he was torturing me. I was quick to comply to his "demands". _Moan..._he commands. Now I'm moaning and groaning like some slut.

I'm gay, I know that. So which role do I like? Man or woman?...Hm...I don't know yet. But I'm about to-

"OH!" That finger hits a special spot that speed boosts me closer to the breaking point. I want to hit it more. The finger does as I tell it. My eyes roll to the back of my head. My head limps forward. My breath goes ragged. Almost there...come on...

Some hands, Aizen's hands, mine hands. Some of them hands are jerking like crazy, trying to make me explode into a sweet nothingess.

The "m-more..." those hands, whoever's hands, stroked, the more I closed in on that pesky little orgasm. I had him cornered. C'mere...

I'm trembled as my fingers reach out to snatch the thing into my arms. So...close...

Almost there...C'mon! Centimeters...nano-centimeters...

"AUGH!" I shot myself. Right in the face. At point blank range. It's like a geyser...it won't stop shooting. Is the safety on this thing? Aizen disappears in a wisp of smoke. I spasm in intense as the shots coat my face, my chest, my fingers. Me. The temperatures drops rapidly. It's fucking freezing. It was NOT like this a minute ago. But I like the sound of the fan so I keep it on.

I feel slutty...I lick my fingers slowly. Salty...it's not nasty. Doesn't taste good either. It's just salty. I lick myself clean and shift back under the warm covers. I am satisfied. I do not feel like knocking on Death's door anymore tonight. Life and I just had a one night stand. I can cuddle up with her for a while.

* * *

**A****fter this no more until after the end of the June. You guys better vote! Tell your friends to vote! VOTE OR DIE! VOTE OR DIE!**


	8. Attention Whore

Chapter 8: Attention Whore

**I originally started writing this on May 21st, 2012. It's pretty obvious who's going to win at this point as far as I've seen. I started writing so soon because I was tired of seeing you guys suffer. Sorry for the like...3 week wait? Besides I was itching to give this story another chapter. To those who voted thank you. To those who wanted to vote, I somewhat thank you. :3 Only I know who the winner is! I'm listening to Al Green's "Here I Am (Come and Take me)". I am in the mood for some love right now.**

I look at Gin with a shellshocked face. "Um...I did?"

_Yup! You promised. _Sudden memories fill my head. ..."I did, didn't I?" Even if I did agree to such things, why would I want to go now? My fucking kitchen has been burnt down. I look at Aizen desperately, and Gin notices. _Oh, don't worry about him. He won't notice we're gone._ Oh yes, he will. And "Grimmjow..."

_We wen' to the mall._ I look like a deer in headlights right now. Complete horror. Grimmjow was my only excuse to get out of this. Maybe if I...called Aizen? But then Gin wouldn't like me anymore. I didn't want anything to start up between us. _Gin._ I hear Tosen from the next seat.

_Huh?_

_Come here..._ Gin wanders to the empty spot next to Tosen. They start to talk in hushed whispers. I wonder how long it's going to last and hope it lasts until Aizen comes back. I keep darting my eyes back and forth wondering if I can make a break for it without issuing any hard feelings.

Stupid newspaper girl. She never ceases her continous questions withing questions. And curse Aizen for being so smart and never wanting to give short, simple answers. "Stop talking, Aizen." By the way Gin is moving towards the edge of the seat, their conversation is close to ending. "Keep talking, Tosen!" I murmur quietly. Gin nods, at Tosen. _A-Alright...okay...yeah, alright._ Gin comes sit in front of me. _And where were we?_

"Going to my house to play some games."

_Haha, funny! Ya still comin' over righ'? _I look at Gin worriedly. Aizen is STILL talking! I lean over to look at the man. Gin leans over with me, blocking Aizen's back. I take a breath through my nose. "Uuuuh..."

_I have a feeling you don't like me very much, Ulquiorra._ You got that right. _Why don' cha like me?_ I figeted umcomfortably. _Tell me..._ Gin's voice took up that tone that made me feel high. I had to tell him, if I didn't. I'd hurt Gin's feelings. And hurting Gin's feelings...is like killing a puppy.

"You make me feel weird." I start to say subconsciously. "I don't like it when you're my friend, then say mean things about me and the people I like." I continue. "You make me feel like no one's there but you, but you're wrong. You're just as absent as everyone else in my life."

"I...I just don't like you..." Gin's still smiling and he slowly rests a hand on his face. _**You're coming to my house.**_I suddenly feel a rush of air zoom up my face. It's like someone had catapulted me into the air. "O-Okay..." I reply. I want to come over. Yeah...I think I'll come over. Grimmjow won't mind. "I-I'll come over. I'll come over..." I slump down in my seat, defeated. I feel sleepy. Gin takes his original seat by Tosen and strikes up a conversation.

Aizen decides to come to by my side. _That girl askes a lot of questions. Be weary of her!_ Aizen exclaims. His lips spread into a perky, sexy smile. _Which has me asking questions..._ I ignore him..._Where we before the Warning Bell rung? _He slips his hand under my shirt and glides closer to me. I don't react by blushing or refusing, which confuses him.

_What's wrong? Are you alright?_ I don't look at him. _Ulquiorra?_ "What?" I ask in a harsh tone. Aizen raises a brow as he glares at me. _What is the matter?_ "Nothing, alright. Leave me alone!" I am angry that Aizen didn't intervene, like he always did. Why didn't he protect me? Aizen just sits there, then gets up. Now I want to cry. No, Aizen, no! You're suppose to _not_ leave me alone. You are suppose to comfort me, and kiss me to make me giggle. Don't leave. "Please..." I pull my legs up to my chest and weep harshly onto my knees.

My body jerks from the sobs, and suddenly I'm invisible again. No notices, no one cares. They can't notice what they can't see. The bus is almost empty now. I'm still crying. I want to stop, but the lack of Aizen attention makes me cry even more. I feel...betrayed.

But then...

_You whore..._ I hear soft, monotone words slip into my ears. A pair of soft lips presses against my moist cheek while murmuring _You little attention whore._ Some arms wrap around my frail body and pull me into the lips even more. _You're just a dirty little attention whore...that's all..._

I look up into chocolate brown eyes. _That's all you are. And you'll keep crying until I give you attention, you whore._ Aizen says softly. He looks irritated. More tears roll down my cheeks, as I bask in the shower of kisses he rains on me. I sit and be an attention whore. That's all I am anyway.

As soon as I fall asleep on his chest, he wakes me up and tells me it's time to get off the bus. I whine, and beg the bus driver to go around my stop (which is the last), and come back. _Come, you'll go to my house. I'll give you the attention you want, you whore! _Aizen whispers harshly in my ear. I smile, satisfied and get off the bus with him and Gin.

Gin only smiles at me, and mouthes something before walking off towards his house, which is the same direction as mine. I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and I look at it.

_Oh, just wait. You'll learn a lot about Aizen in the next few days...prepare and just throughout it al and...SM!L3:)_

I don't even look twice at the message. I want my attention from Aizen. Aizen's house is pretty big. It's really big. A little bigger than mine...and Grimmjow's...maybe together? Aww, what do I know? I just want to get Aizen to kiss me again.

A bold blue-haired butler welcomes us at the door. _Tell father and mother I have a guest and not to bother me unless it's important._ The man nods and walks off. This room we're in is huge. There's a grand staircase and everything. Aizen takes my hand and guides me into his room which is only a little bit smaller than first room I was in. His bed is huge. _Take off your shoes._ I do this quickly, and then jump in his bed.

He looks me awkwardly as I roll around trying to get everything that is, was and will be Aizen on me. _You look like a puppy... _he says, secretly smiling at my weird obsession, passing it off as just "cute". Aizen removes his shoes, as he goes to the bathroom. "Where are you going?"

_To take a shower, whore. I'll be back in 10 minutes._ I whine, as I don't want him to leave. _Shut up._ he says as he slams the door. I lift off the bed, officially pissed and look around his room. It's dark, brown, like his eyes. The floor is a green color. That's funny, green is my favorite color, as it is my eye color. This room is a mixture of me and him...Chocolate Mint.

I observe the room even more. Flat screen plastered to the wall. Three couches (brown and green), green glassed table. Then his bed sat in the very back of the large room. He had a green curtain with brown outlines circling the bed.

I go to his dresser, which contains hygiene nessecities, and a few pictures. One of him, another of a woman. She had softer eyes, compared to Aizen's ever changing ones. Her hair was long and beautiful. She had a proud look on her face. I assumed she was Aizen's mother. I admired this woman and thanked her. She brought a very special gift into the world. Just for me.

I move on to another picture of a man...Aizen? Aizen had a weird look. He had on glasses...a boy-next-door appearance. I looked closer. I had to question Aizen about this picture. It was so funny. His glasses were so big. Comical. I look up into his mirror, and see a little picture of myself. I snatch the picture from the corner of his mirror.

It was the same picture he took of me on the bus. How did he...? I hear a click of the door, which scares the shit out of me. I quickly try put the picture back, but it won't fit, so I leave it and go hop on the bed. Aizen emerges from the bathroom in only a white towel. He looks like a fucking god.

_What were you doing?_ I see no use in lying. "I was looking at the pictures on your dresser." Aizen only looks down at me. His gaze hardens, as if trying to get me to tell the "truth" or something. _Is that so?_

"Yeah...Aizen?"

_What?_ His voice is cold and hard but I ignore it. "That man...with the glasses...Is that you?"

_No, that is my father. It would do you good not bring him up anymore._

"Why don't you like him?"

_...Are you deaf?_

"No. You should be glad you have parents." I scold him. He should be lucky. I don't have any parents. I wonder if he know's what it's like to live all alone. _Why should I?_ "Because, you don't know when you might loose them...Aizen, at least pretend to respect them in my presence." For a moment, Aizen looks like he wants to laugh. _Alright...I'll _respect_ them when you're around._

"Thank you."

As Aizen, goes towards his enormous closet, he slips off the towel and walks into the space, which seems to be twice as big as my room back home. I blush. After a while of hearing him toss clothes to the floor while repeating "No...no...nope..." like a fucking mantra, he calls me into the closet.

I step over the pile of fresh clothes and continue to walk.

_Click!_ the light goes and it's pitch darkness except for the light spilling in from his room. Then the closet door slides shut, blocking any light. I am not startled by the darkness, as I am use to being in it. A pair of hands that suddenly shoot up my shirt and pinch my nipples is what scares the shit out of me.

"AIZEN!" I scream. He twists and pulls, making me squirm and flinch. _Stop moving..._ he whispers into my ear. "NOOOOooo! I-I CAaauuugh! Not! OoooW! Ow...ouch!" Aizen chuckles softly and throws me to the floor. _I wonder...how much can I make you come in an hour?_

"Wha-?" He pulls off my pants, then my underwear. This is like a dream come true. He grabs me, then gently lifts his hand up. I'm like a rock. _Wow, you're not as a small as I expected._ Now, I am offended. "What's that suppose to mean?" _Whatever you want it to mean. _"Now...what _that's_ suppose to mean?" Aizen's lips purse tightly around my cock. _Whatever..._he moans. The vibrations make me jump and lay my head down. _You... want it to mean..._ he finishes. I buck my hips into his mouth, wanting more. He bites me. Hard.

"OW! DUDE!" _Don't do it again..._he mumbles. My eyes tears up, but he can't see them since it's dark. He starts slow, then speeds up. I claw the carpet and whine loudly, trying not buck into his mouth. "Aaaaaah..." I cry. "No, I'll...I'm..." My eyes open (I see whiteness) as I understand the world more perfectly. I see heaven. I see hell. I see space. I see other parallel universes. I know why the sky is blue. I know where I'm going when I die. I can see the future. I can explain the theory of the universe.

I am god.

White fades to black. I am twitching involuntarily. _Next time..._ Aizen says, which I don't hear. _Tell me when you are going to explode in my mouth._ I don't hear him. I am still in a god-like state. "Hun..." I say. I can see in the dark. Aizen gets up and flicks on the light. I twitch as I am sent back to reality. Fuck you, man!

I slowly look down as the white slime oozes down my tip. I slip on my underwear and pants. I look back over to Aizen. _Come on, get up._ He lifts me up. "Aizen...can we stop now?" _You don't like it?_

"I do...It's just. I'm scared. Not now."

_What has Gin told you?_ I jolt at the question. I notice how Aizen always threatens his friends. Does he beat them up? Is it because of me? Everytime they.."say too much", Aizen always does _something_ to make them shut up.

"Gin didn't say anything!"

_You're a bit too much on the defensive side._ I cower back. "He didn't say anything!"

_I know he did. Now what did he say?_ "Nothing!" Aizen smiles, then laughs, shaking his head. But it's not a friend laugh. Not a mean laugh. It's a "he really thinks he's fooling me" laugh.

He leans down and kisses my lips. _You're so cute when you're flustered like that._

I hear a click of the door. I don't think Aizen did though. "Aizen..." I mumble, the last thing I need is someone bursting in on us. He bombards me with french kisses, nipping and swelling my lips. "Th' 'or..." I can't manage to get it out. Whoever it is, they're walking towards the closet with serious steps.

Grimmjow? No, it can't be. Grimmjow is the type to show his dominance, so when he's angry, the whole fucking room'll shake when his foot comes down.

"Ai'en..." I say and flinch as he pinches a nipple. We are silhouetted by a shadow. I nearly choke at who it is.

It's Aizen...?

**DUN, DUN, DUUUUUN!**

**Oh no! What have we here? Ulquiorra's being sexually abused by Aizen...then...Aizen walks through the door? Can anybody guess what's going on here?**

**Until next time, See ya**

**Boy Love**

**ABC!**


	9. Unspoken

_**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I originally was two chapters ahead on this story. But now I have to start from square one beginning at the last chapter posted. It somehow got deleted. I was devastated and stopped writing. But I'm back again for a fresh chapter!**_

* * *

I looked at...Aizen...the one standing above us. I look down at the Aizen molesting me. "What the...?" I start to lift up, pushing Aizen off me.

_Dad?_

Dad?!

"Dad?!"

_Son._

"Aizen!"

_What?_ they both answer together. "Not _you_," I say to the Aizen standing. "_Him_!" Aizen scratches his head and chuckles lightly. Why are you laughing?! Nothing about this is funny! The standing Aizen now peered at other Aizen sitting down. _You arn't dad!_ _Sosuke you need to learn to stop impersonating father and me._

"Sosuke?!" I look at Aizen- no, Sosuke, accusingly. _It's not like that!_ he says, frantically. I scramble to my feet, unaware I was subconsciously dressing myself. _Ulquiorra, I'm sorry. Do you have anything between you and Sosuke?_ What does he mean 'anything'?

"What's...what's going on?!"

Aizen laid a hand on my shoulder, whispering _Why don't you come to kitchen with me?_

Aizen handed me a cup of highly sweetened tea, as I requested. I don't care about my surroundings anymore, all I remember is that the kitchen is really big. "So are you going to explain something to me, or what?" I say, my voice shaking badly.

Sosuke keeps trying to talk to me, constantly apologizing. "Shut up!" I yell at him. He sinks into his seat depressed and I don't feel an ounce of remorse. "Explain!" I command Aizen.

_Alright listen, I am Aizen Sosuke. My first name is Aizen and my last name is Sosuke. That,_ he says pointing to his twin, _is Sosuke Aizen. His first name is Sosuke and his last name is Aizen._ I nod in understanding. _I, Aizen, left school during lunch the day I met you to go home, due to stress. _

"Fangirls, I understand."

_I called Sosuke over to take my place, as I am a perfectionist. Sosuke doesn't go to school, as he is home-schooled. _

"Who's the oldest?"

_Sosuke. Anyway, I left to Osaka for a little free-time on the country side. I am just now getting back today._

Aizen then let out a huge sigh. _Gin is my lover._ That hit me hard. The tears were already falling down my face before I could stop them. _The man you love isn't me. _Aizen removes the cup from my hand and sets it on the table. He grabs my wrist and and pulls me into his chest. I can't help but start the water works.

It hurts, my heart. Real pain. Oh, god it hurts. My throat hurts. I wail loudly as I claw his back for support. _I'll take you home._

_No, I'll-_

_No, Sosuke! You've done enough. Stay here._

* * *

Aizen walked me home. He kept talking to me, but I wasn't listening. _Ulquiorra..._ Aizen said a bit more loudly. He pointed towards my house. I walked up to the front. Grimmjow was already there, like a lion waiting for it's prey.

_See...I wasn't going to yell. Then you brought _him_ to the door._

He didn't even care about my obvious state. I was still sobbing a bit.

Grimmjow was too busy glaring at Aizen. Would he just forget about his stupid rivalry for a moment and think about me?!

But that's just being selfish. I am a selfish person. That's what got me this far, selfishness. I was selfish when I considered going to Aizen's house. All I think about is me. From the beginning this was all about me. What I wanted. Who was going to do it for me.

All I thought about was my suffering. That I was alone. That there was no one was going through the same thing as me. People were going through worse. What if my parents weren't rich? What if they had no money and still continued to leave me alone in a small house, probably somewhere in a bad neighborhood.

But I don't care. If Grimmjow can be selfish. I can be too. That what's human's are, selfish. I look at Grimmjow with pure hatred. I hate him. I hate Aizen. I hate Sosuke. I hate the both of them. I hate my mom, my dad, that pig she's marrying. I hate Chad. I hate Ichigo.

I hate everyone. I wish everyone would just shut up and think about what I want for a damn minute. I want it to be about me.

That's why I liked...Sosuke so much. Because he's the only one who ever gave me the one I needed. Attention. I just want someone who only thinks about me. Before I know it, I'm breaking down again. Grimmjow's saying something to me, but I can't hear him. I don't want to hear anybody.

Talk about me! Not about each other. Worry about me!

"Love me!" I scream aloud. Grimmjow and Aizen stare at me blankly. I dash into the house, knocking Grimmjow on his butt. _Ulquiorra!_

_What is he doing?!_ Aizen shouts. I'm in the kitchen. I don't know what I'm doing. The rip the drawer from it's racks. About 30 different knives clatter to the floor. I take the longest one I find, and point it directly at Grimmjow's throat. He was so close to grabbing me.

"Stay back! Get away from me."

_Calm down._ Grimmjow says lowly. "Oh _now_ you wanna be calm! I thought you were going to yell! Come on, Grimmjow! Yell!" I can't see anymore, it's too blurry.

Selfish! "That's what you are!" They don't understand because I'm talking in my and finishing the thought alound. You're, "STUPID AND SELFISH!". The both of you. "No one ever cares about what I'm going through! Everyone just uses me for their own personal gain! I'm sick of it!"

_That's right. We're selfish._ What? I look at Aizen. What's going on. "So...So you really don't care..." I hear Death. She's calling out to me. "You really don't care..." I wipe my eyes very slowly giving Grimmjow the chance to at least tackle me. I look at them more closely.

_Go ahead and kill yourself. I wouldn't matter. No one would bat a lash._ Their words arn't matching up with their mouths. But every time they open them, it's more insults.

God it hurts. _You're just a little fag who doesn't even know himself. _Grimmjow says. "Why are you saying this?! Why?! Why?! Stop! STOP IT!"

Grimmjow raises a brow. He looks seriously concerned, but his words say otherwise. "It's true."

I turn the knife on myself. Grimmjow takes a step forward, he looks seriously concerned. His mouths says one syllable. But I hear _DO IT_.

I shove the knife in my stomach.

* * *

_**I'll post another chappy next week. Sorry I abandoned you guys.**_

_**See ya next time!  
**_

_**Boy  
**_

_**ABC  
**_


	10. Refuge in the Ghetto

_**OMG! I made it to chappy 10! That means this story is going somewhere! I will try to end this story around Chapter 20 or 25. Whichever I feel like. But thanks for making it to Chapter 10 with me.**_

_**This chapter was suppose to be posted Friday, but Comcast internet is a bitch.**_

The smell of medicine is intoxicating. The taste of...of...shit, I don't know...it's fucking nasty. _Ssh, he's waking up._ Is that Aizen? I don't know. I don't care, either. My eyes slowly crack open as the world comes into view. Two identical faces looking directly at me.

"What..the...?" The memory falls on me like a bucket of ice water. Aizen has a twin brother named Sosuke. The one I actually like has somebody, and the one I also like had deceived me. I try to lift up and let out a little yelp when the pain ripples through my abdomen. "A-Ah.." I breath. "What happened to me...?"

_You happened to yourself._ Grimmjow's scruffy yet smooth voice whispers into my ear. He's right by my side, as he's always been. "What?" I say. He runs his fingertips across my aching stomach. Sosuke (I know it has to be him) hisses quietly as Grimmjow's ginger touches make me wince. _You stabbed yourself right here._

Sosuke opens his mouth to say something but the door clicks open.

_Hello, hello, hello. I have company!_ The sound or sight of Gin is the last thing I want to deal with right now. He knew that Aizen had a brother. I widen my eyes a little. He was always trying to keep me away from Aizen (a.k.a. Sosuke at the time). He was trying to...save me. Tell me in a way. Who else knew? Who else refused to keep me from falling in love with a pretender?!

Followed by the silver haired savior with bags was Ichigo, Uryu, and Chad. Where was Orihime. Gin looked back as to see if he could answer that question. Maybe he could read minds, too. I wouldn't put it past him. _I think little Ori-chan got lost._ Ichigo sighed loudly as he stomped back out the room. _I'll go get her..._ he huffed.

The door clicked shut. Chad went and took a empty seat next to the door. _IIIIII..._ Gin started. _Went and got you a PS Vita._ Grimmjow tightened his fist. _Gin_ Aizen said. _Why would you buy such a thing? They won't allow that in here after we leave._

"Why won't they?" I say, excited. I've been lacking in my game playing anyway!

Aizen looks back at me with a shocked and scared face. Grimmjow clears his throat but doesn't say anything. _I don't see why not. Our families have the most powerful influence in Japan. Surely Ulqui-chan can play his little game in this _hospital_ right?_

_Gin I hate you so much._ Aizen murmured pressing his hands in his face. My last experience has taught me to trust Gin word from word. He put a bit of emphasis on hospital which meant..."Grimmjow...?"

_Uuuuuuggggh..._ Aizen groaned loudly. I see it now. This room had no windows. It didn't even have a bathroom! "Grimmjow...?!" I lift up, ignoring the pain. The feel my arms, no needle, no nothing! I wasn't even hooked up to anything!

"WHERE THE FUCK AM I YOU STUPID CUNT?!" I scream at Grimmjow. He jolted at my sudden movement. _You're in a mental institute._ He held my hand firmly. I probably look like a deer in headlight right now. _They're going to help you, Ulquiorra._

"HELP?! I don't _need_ any help, Grimmjow!"

_It's for the best. _Sosuke says.

"You shut up, you fucking liar!" I scream at Sosuke. He looks betrayed and again I couldn't give two shits about how he felt.

Grimmjow pulled me into a tight hug. _It's going to be okay..._

"I DON'T WANNA BE HERE! GET ME OUTTA HERE, GRIMMJOW! I WANNA LEAVE!" the words come out like choked sobs. The door bursts open. _No! Wai-_

_We're professionals, let us do our jobs._ A doctor followed by three husky men stomp into the room also knocking Chad to the floor. "No! Grimmjow don't let them get me." Grimmjow willingly lets go. "WHY?!" I scream. "I hate you all!" I kick the doctor in his surgerically perfected face. Due the plastic on the bed, my skinny body slides right off, making the two idiots slam into each other. I skid towards the doctor, and snatch the syringe out of his hand.

"AAAAUGH!" I yelled as I force the syringe in the bulky neck of the third idiot. I dash out of door, hearing Gin say _I didn't know he was a ninja._ I am the son of a wanted man, of course I know how to defend my self.

My eyes quickly assess the signs. "Exit, exit, exit..." I murmur as I dash right and left. My eyes water as I see the janitor. He has a key to every door in this building, I bet.

I jump and roundhouse kick him in the chest. The old man falls hard. "I'm sorry!" Instantly, I regret what I did. His frail rib cage probably stuck him in the lung. I lean down to him, steady apologizing. "Please, I need the key to the outside. Give me the key." I whisper.

He gags and chokes. Fuck, I knew it! "No, no, no! Please!" A loud alarm rings in my ears. Fuck! The doctor rounds around the corner. I neatly set the old man down and run.

The next corner leads me to stairs. Thank god for stairs. I ran all the way down to the first floor and out the back door. It's raining...hard. Barefoot, I race around to the front of the hospital and make it to the front gate. "No..." I whisper as the gate's latch is locked tightly with a chain and key. "Oooooh...noooo..." I skid down farther to the side of the of the gate and start to climb.

I slip but don't fall. _There he is!_ My heart is about to explode. They can't catch me. I won't let them. The barbed wire is ruthless. "AUGH!" I climb over as the wire scrapes the skin off my abdomen like a cheese shredder. I fall to the other side. I hear a bone or two crack in my left arm. I get up and stumbled to the side of the road.

Cradling my broken, I run as fast as I can. _CATCH HIM!_ I yell, scared. The fright brings wings to my feet. A little while down the road, the city starts to come back into view. Yes, now it's time to loose them. I turn a corner and then realize this was a bad mistake. I should of just ran into the woods. I am in the most northern part of Rukongai. The worst neighbor hood in Seireitei City.

"Who puts a mental hospital in a bad neighborhood?!" I shout loudly. I skid into an alley and hide behind a dumpster. "Shit..." I swear, looking at my clothes. It's like looking at a white cat in the middle of a whole bunch of black cats. The heat from running is depleting at an alarming rate as I feel the chill of the night.

_God damnit! Where did he go?! Find him you twits!_ I can not _believe_ that doctor chased me all the way out here! When they pass the alley, I breathe a sigh of relief. With my good arm hugging myself, I traveled further down the alley. Not thinking, I bump into a taller guy. His hair is a long, heavenly blonde. He turns around, a knife in hand.

I stumble back a bit. "I'm sorry, it was an accident...!" I say. His black eyes are hard and he starts to look at my gown. _You're from that hospital?_ he says. "Y-Yes...my-my...um...caretaker...Grimmjow-" His eyes quirk at the name._ You mean _Grimmjow_. Grimmjow _Jeagerjaques_? _he says. "Um...I don't know his last name..." The man shook his head. _Come with me..._

"Why should I?"

The man then looked annoyed. _Do you really have a choice?_ I frowned, then started to walk towards him. "Please don't kill me..." I murmur, praying to whatever god there was. _I won't he says._ He jabs a finger down the alley. It lead to another street. _I live in the apartment across the street. _He ripped the hospital gown from my body.

I was now purely naked, in front of a stranger, in an alley. _U-Uh...Well...I thought they had at least kept your boxers on._ he stammered. The both of my cheeks were red hot...from anger. He hurried and threw the gown in the garbage. The man picked me up bridal style and scampered down the alleyway. "Careful, I think my arm's broken..." _Oh...alright._

He peeked around the corner. Suddenly, he dashed across the street. God it was cold! He burst in the apartment door. "The door doesn't have a lock?"

_Why would it?_ he asked and ran upstairs to the top floor. "To keep bad people out." the man laughed. _You must be a rich kid. _I quiet down. When he gets to door, then he takes out a key. He puts me down to unlock the door. During the quietness, I hear the bumping and creaking on the walls. The screams and shouts of people.

_Oh, by the way. My name's Ilforte._ Such a majestic name.

I enter the room not knowing what to expect. The door clicks shut.


End file.
